Saori Joga Truco!
by Mr. Devilish Blueberry -mr.DB
Summary: Os cavaleiros adolescentes, com os hormônios a flor da pele, decidem ir a um bordel, tendo de driblar Saori Kido. Muitas cenas hilárias acontecem e eles acabam se conhecendo melhor, descobrindo coisas que jamais imaginaram. Comédia/Romance Yaoi /Lemon
1. The Beginning

~Saori Joga Truco!

**Título do Capítulo:** The Beginning**  
Autor:** Mr. Devilish Blueberry (mr. DB)  
**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia  
**Pares:** Milo x Kamus, Máscara da Morte x Afrodite, entre outros.  
**Status:** In-Progress  
**Comentário:** Os cavaleiros adolescentes, com os hormônios a flor da pele, decidem ir a um bordel, tendo de driblar Saori Kido. Muitas cenas hilárias acontecem e eles acabam se conhecendo melhor e descobrindo coisa que jamais imaginaram. Comédia/Romance(Yaoi)/Lemon

* * *

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

* * *

**Observações: **

-A fanfic é atemporal a cronologia dos fatos do anime e do mangá.

-Os cavaleiros são todos adolescentes, menos Saga, Kanon e Aioros. Há o uso de gírias e todo o universo adolescente.

-Essa fanfic é uma comédia bem humorada, portanto, tente ser bem humorado. Ela foi escrita, de certa forma, como um desabafo, portanto não me entendam mal. Tem o intuito de mostrar os cavaleiros como pessoas mais humanas, normais, próximas de nós, apesar de seu posto ou a própria idéia do anime afastarem essa concepção. Os cavaleiros daqui são adolescentes típicos, que fazem coisas "nonsense" em algumas circunstâncias. Existem, principalmente com o desenrolar dos capítulos, momentos de seriedade bem específicos, porém, acima de tudo, a fanfic tem como objetivo ser diferente do padrão do fandom em comédia. Espero que compreendam isso.

* * *

-DROGA! Eu não quero ser virgem!

-Mas você é o Cavaleiro de Virgem, Shaka!

Aquelas palavras feriram Shaka como uma flecha que atravessa um coração. Como Kanon tinha a coragem de dizer algo assim para um adolescente e crise sexual, com os poderes que ele tinha? Apenas o insano do Kanon poderia temer tão pouco a morte.

-Eu... não vou dizer nada... NADA! –Olhou o loiro ensandecido na direção do outro, que ria aos montes.

-Hahaha... é brincadeirinha, Shakrete! Vai dizer que não foi engraçado? –Kanon, tentando apaziguar, ou talvez aumentar a raiva do cavaleiro, abraçou-o, envolvendo o pescoço do outro e dizendo aquele apelido, o tão odiado apelido.

-Olha aquiii, seu maldito! –Apertou-o na parede e encostou a ponta do dedo no peito de Kanon. –Você ta muito engraçadinho hoje! Vai se ferrar, ô clone! Ta pensando o quê? Só porque deu uns pegas na tal Marin lá acha que pode? Num sei como consegue! Deve ser igual uma transa com uma boneca inflável. As Amazonas não tem expressão e nem conseguem falar algo entendível através daquelas malditas máscaras...

-Aaaaah, clone é o meu irmão, ele que me clonou, ok? E ta com invejinha, ta? Para ficar com mais inveja... saiba que eu prometi fechar os olhos durante a transa, daí ela me fez até uma...

-CHUPETA! Eu achei a chupeta!!!! FINALMENTE! –Aioria chegava correndo, dando a maravilhosa notícia aos dois. –Fiquei oras procurando a danada! Saori me pediu que achasse ela o quanto antes, porque o bebezinho novo que chegou não parava de chorar... –Aioria olhava os dois, sem se importar para a briguinha que acontecia, referindo-se ao novo bebê órfão que chegara ao Santuário, um dos quais poderiam se tornar cavaleiros no futuro. Era bem comum pelas terras do Santuário abandonar bebês. Na Grécia, havia uma crença de que bebês abandonados perto das colinas do Partenon eram salvos pelos deuses de alguma maneira. Pois bem, a "maneira" eram exatamente os resgates feitos por alguns cavaleiros de Athena, cujo trabalho era pega-los sem suspeitas, ou seja, não poderiam descobrir para onde os bebês eram levados.

Todos os bebês abandonados eram destinados a tornarem-se Cavaleiros de Athena pelos deuses, portanto, qualquer um que fosse resgatado, um dia acabaria se tornando membro do Santuário, o que fazia dos resgates algo muito importante.

-Sei sei, eu não agüento mais isso de bebês... que droga, me lembra ainda mais de sexo! –O pobre, e virgem, Cavaleiro de "Virgens" disse amargurado, chutando uma pedrinha no chão. Ele e os dois estavam em pé, embaixo de uma árvore grande, perto da Arena Central de treinamento. Ali era lugar comum para Cavaleiros de Ouro, os mais velhos, sendo que esses lideravam e ensinavam os mais novos naquela mesma arena.

-E isso me lembrou... –Kanon apontou para a chupeta na mão de Aioria e lambeu os beiços, olhando para Shaka.

-PUTO! –O loiro saiu raivoso e deu de costas para os dois, levantando a cabeça com ar de superior.

-Barbie! –Disse, já rindo, o outro cavaleiro. –E, hei! Saga!

-Vocês não têm vergonha de falar essas besteiras todas na frente do bebê não, hein? Mais que coisa! –Dizia Saga, andando rápido, escutando, mas sem parar. Tinha que chegar logo no Palácio de Athena, onde encontraria o Mestre do Santuário para um assunto administrativo.

-Ow! Pêra aí! Clone! Preciso de falar com você...

-Clone o caralh.. quer dizer, o caramba! –Os dois iam brigando e indo juntos na direção do Santuário.

-Ué... –O pobre Aioria ficou atônito, observando os dois lados sem entender o que aqueles três queriam da vida. Depois, cansou-se dali e foi em direção do Berçário.

O local era um grande antro de choradeiras e fraldas sujas, além é claro dos rostinhos fofos e risadas engraçadas, o que agradavam bastante os cavaleiros "abobalhados", como no caso de Mu.

-Inhu-inhu-inhuuu! Quem é o fofo do titio Mu, hum? –Trocando uma fralda, fazia caretas para o bebezinho, que ria sem parar com os "inhu-inhus" que acabavam rimando com "Mu". Áries era muito bom com crianças, adorava lidar com elas e sabia que se um dia fosse pai, se daria muito bem. Provavelmente, por esse mesmo motivo que Athena o havia escolhido para ser supervisor daquele berçário, junto de algumas amazonas.

Apesar de ter esse aspecto angelical e bondoso, Mu tinha seus diferentes aspectos. Era péssimo com relacionamentos e bebidas, inclusive a última resolvia a primeira, já que bêbado, Mu perdia completamente sua vergonha costumeira e se soltava de uma maneira quase "cafajeste". Parecia existirem dois "Mus": o anjo e o terrível diabo. Mas falaremos disso mais tarde... No momento, vamos nos focar ao novo cavaleiro no berçário.

-Oi Mu!

-AH! NOSSA! Aioria... que susto. –Mu fez uma careta ainda mais engraçada com o susto, o que fez o bebezinho dar uma risada estridente e gostosa. Logo depois, os outros também riam, formando um coral de risadas.

-HAHAHA! Noooossa! Faz isso de novo, Mu!

-Isso o quê?

-Aquela careta esquisita, que lembra uma vaca com dor de barriga!

-Como...? Assim? –Mu tentou imitar a cara de susto que tinha feito e o bebezinho voltou a rir, fazendo todos os outros rirem novamente, como que uma reação química. –Nossa! E cara de vaca com dor de barriga...?

-É! –Aioria sorria, sem a menor preocupação, mesmo com a cara de incógnita que Mu fazia. O Cavaleiro de Leão era meio lerdo, ninguém entendia ele, às vezes. Tinha todo um ar ingênuo e espontâneo, de uma forma que assustava realmente. Alguns poderiam pensar que ele fazia por mal, mas na verdade era pura ingenuidade, chegava a ser engraçado e fofo.

-Hãm... ta né? Se me acha feio, então ta... –Mu olhou para o bebezinho meio que emburrado, mas sem fazer beiço. Só mostrava que a brincadeira, ou o que fosse, feita por Aioria mexia um pouco com a já baixa auto-estima do cavaleiro.

-Não! Quem te disse isso? Eu adoro o seu corpo! Sabe aquela vez que você tomou banho e eu te vi saindo pelado...

-AAAAAH! Cala a boca! –Mu tapou a boca de Aioria com a mão direita e olhou para os lados, procurando por algum ouvinte. Já estava vermelho, totalmente corado. –Não fique falando disso assim! E você é louco ou o quê? Falando que adora meu corpo?

-Mas, mas... eu adoro... –Aioria olhava Áries e tentava explicar para ele, mesmo estando com a boca tapada. –Inh... sua....bnda..

-Co... como é que é? –Destapou sua boca para ver se entendia direito.

-A sua bunda! Adoro ela! –Aioria dizia com um sorriso de um extremo ao outro da bochechas, numa alegria que só o mesmo poderia ter numa situação como essa.

-AAAAH!!! –Mu soltou Leão e saiu correndo daquele berçário, já dizendo para que uma das amazonas, que se encontravam fora perto da porta, o substituísse. Não ficaria perto de Aioria nem mais um segundo. "O que diabos aquele doido quis dizer com isso tudo?" –Pensava. Seguiu em direção de sua casa, errando os passos, todo encabulado, com o cabelo lilás balançando para lá e para cá, numa dança engraçada. Parecia que estavam bravos, desconcertados, assim como o dono.

O "mal compreendido" Aioria ficou olhando Mu sair correndo, sem entender nada novamente. "Todo mundo me deixa no vácuo, credo... que que eu fiz, hein?" –Dizia a si mesmo, observando o teto, procurando uma explicação dos deuses. Cansou-se de olhar para o teto e resolveu ir para a Arena treinar um pouco. Em treinamentos ele conseguia muito bem a atenção que queria, mesmo porque se não te dessem essa atenção, provavelmente o pobre adversário iria acabar com um braço quebrado, queimaduras e outras diversas fatalidades ainda piores.

Num lugar mais calmo, mais acima no Santuário, na Casa de Aquário, permaneciam Kamus e Milo. O primeiro estava deitado em sua cama de olhos fechados, com uma das mãos no rosto e uma expressão nada agradável. Já o segundo, Milo de Escorpião, estava folheando uma revista cheia de imagens.

-Puta que pariu! Kamus, vem ver! Nooooossa, que gostosa!

-Hum...

-Olha, Kamus! ELA É LOIRA!

-Nossa, que legal, hein Milo? Quem disse? Pode ser tintura?

-Mais... tintura lá?

-Afe, não acredito... –Kamus revirou na cama e jogou uma de suas almofadas na cabeça do outro. Escorpião estava de costas, recebendo a almofada na nuca, o que fez seus longos cabelos azuis armarem no ar de forma engraçada. –Hahaha..

-Hahahaha! Idiota... hei hei, nossa... que peitos enormes!

-Ai, Milo, deixa de ver essa porcaria... que coisa mais desesperada isso.

-Eu sou um adolescente virgem, ok? Tenho apenas 17 anos... ok?

-Ta ta, chega de "oks", ok?

-Aaaaah, Kamus! Como você é chato! –Milo devolveu a almofada e resolveu se juntar a Kamus na cama, mostrando a revista para ele. –Olha só, olha só!

-Hum... –Kamus abria um dos olhos, olhava e depois fechava de novo. –Olhei já, idiota... não enche.

-Afe, até parece que não gosta!

Kamus virou o corpo na direção contrária do amigo. Esperou alguns instantes e levantou, indo na direção de sua sala sem falar nada. Por alguns instantes, a casa ficou em silêncio. Milo achou estranha a situação e resolveu procurar pelo amigo. Encontrou-o estirado, assim como estava na cama, só que no sofá da sala.

O cavaleiro acordou e continuava ainda com a mesma roupa: um short curto de algodão, desses mais simples para dormir, na cor azul e uma camisa da mesma cor, fina, também de algodão. Os cabelos esverdeados longos estavam soltos e espalhados pelo corpo. Seu amigo vestia uma roupa parecida, era também um short curto e uma camisa, ambos do mesmo tecido, só que na cor vermelha. Havia dormido ali pela Casa de Aquário mesmo, na noite anterior, por isso o pijama. Os cabelos de Milo eram azuis escuros, lisos, porém ondulados do meio para as pontas. Ele usava algumas mechas na cor branca, apenas quatro, cada uma em uma área dos longos cabelos. Escorpião tinha um estilo "maloqueiro", por assim dizer. Gostava de rock e metal, usava munhequeiras e roupas pretas, além do costumeiro lápis preto que deixavam seus escuros olhos azuis ainda mais chamativos, mas só mostrava esse seu estilo quando os cavaleiros resolviam fazer festas ou algo do tipo, onde o Santuário todo era convidado, inclusive a própria Saori. Não dava para usar qualquer tipo de coisa preta no sol insuportável da Grécia, a não ser de noite, em algumas visitas costumeiras na casa de alguns amigos cavaleiros.

-Que que foi, hein, Kamus? Ta emburrado por quê?

-To com enchaqueca...

-Hum... é só por causa disso?

-Afe, que que você quer, hein? –Kamus abriu os olhos, irritado, e fitou Milo. –Que que foi, Milo?

-É que... sei lá, você pareceu meio irritado quando...

Kamus engoliu em seco. Será que ele realmente ia comentar sobre aquilo? Milo nunca conversava com ele sobre coisas tão particulares, muito menos essa em especial. O relacionamento de Milo e Kamus era um tanto quanto complicado. Por um lado, o Cavaleiro de Aquário era o mais confiável e fiel amigo de Milo. Por outro, Milo não era a mesma coisa para Kamus.

Se existia algo com o que se é difícil conviver, esse algo é a situação de Kamus com seu mais precioso amigo. Era difícil sentir o que Aquário sentia. Alguém tão perto, mas realmente tão distante... Às vezes se sentia como se ele fosse a própria Sibéria e Milo algo adverso, como o Saara.

-Quando o quê? Quando saí de lá por você não parar de me deixar encabulado?

-Hum... –Milo ficou sério, mas com uma expressão entristecida. –Não... quando...

-Milo, não quero saber, ok? To com dor de cabeça e você já deveria de ter percebido isso! –Kamus se levantou depressa, pegando a almofada que trouxe consigo e usara como travesseiro e se direcionou para seu quarto. Ia rapidamente, querendo sair daquela situação o mais depressa possível. Não estava fazendo nada diferente do de sempre, era da mesma maneira que estava acostumado a agir sempre que queria fugir de Milo por causa de alguma coisa que ele dizia ou fazia, e que o incomodava. Porém, algo de estranho surgira. Algo novo.

-Ka...Kamus... você é gay?

Um arrepio alucinante percorreu a espinha de Kamus. Nem mesmo todo o gelo da Sibéria, local onde havia treinado tanto tempo e aprendido o famosíssimo ataque _Aurora Execution_, causaria tamanho medo gélido em seu corpo como aquele que acabara de receber. Por que Milo perguntaria algo assim numa situação tão banal? Ele sempre pensou que se um dia tivesse qualquer tipo de conversa com Milo sobre isso seria para revelar os seus sentimentos mais profundos por ele, para ser sincero com ele, e não daquela forma imprópria, sem base, sem argumentos... A única coisa que soube fazer foi sair correndo, dando apenas um abafado "Eu vou treinar...", quase que inaudível.

Milo abaixou a cabeça sem compreender o porquê daquilo. "Ele não confia em mim... pior que eu nem ligaria para algo assim, se fosse verdade... mas será que ele é... gay mesmo? Hum... Não, não, Kamus é tão másculo, gays não são meio afeminados e tal? Não era isso...? Acho que ele ta precisando de perder a virgindade! É! É ISSO! Kamus só precisa de transar com uma mulher... e eu também to precisando disso..." –Pensava. Milo ficava com o olhar meio perdido, observando os ladrilhos de mármore branca do chão da casa. Procurava alguma alternativa que respondesse a sua busca. Foi quando algo clareou a sua mente, talvez a "aura de Athena" ou coisa do tipo, mas qualquer um deixaria de pensar qualquer coisa assim quando ouvisse a fabulosa idéia.

-JÁ SEI! Por que nós todos não vamos à Casa da Madame Djon? Segundo o Kanon, ela mudou a vida dele... Deve ser boa nisso... e ele disse que perdeu a virgindade lá! Deve ser legal! Nossa! Vou perder a virgindade! Que foda! –Milo batia uma mão fechada na palma da outra, como se tivesse achado a solução para tudo no mundo. Apesar de já quase dar pulos de alegria, no mesmo instante que estava preparado para fazê-lo uma voz, a mesma desaparecida Consciência que raramente era lembrada na cabeça azul daquele cavaleiro desmiolado, o derrubou para a Realidade. A sábia voz dizia... "Saori Kido".

No mesmo instante, adentrou numa "crise existencial" e compreendeu o quanto a vida era dura e difícil. Por que tudo tinha que ser assim? Por que a vida tinha que ser tão difícil e castiga-lo com tamanho fardo? Já não bastavam os hormônios da adolescência, tinha que ainda agüentar Saori Kido?

-Ela jamais nos deixaria sair do Santuário, jamais! Pelo menos não consc... OH, OBRIGADO ZEUS! Pelo menos não... consciente!

Arquitetando de maneira maquiavélica e ainda mais maluca, o cavaleiro decidiu que faria aquilo de um jeito ou de outro. Contudo, não sabia onde era a famosa Casa de Madame Djon e muito menos como driblaria Saori Kido. Exatamente por esses e outros motivos precisaria de "força maior" em seu terrível plano, um quase "Golpe de Estado" contra a comandante do Santuário. Precisaria da ajuda de... Kanon. Kanon e seus comparsas: Shura, Máscara da Morte e Aioros.

Estava decidido! Naquele mesmo dia, conversaria com os três e contaria a sua fabulosa idéia, porém, claro, nada falaria sobre Kamus. O amigo era apenas assunto dele. Logo após instigar o mau na alma dos já não categóricos cavaleiros, que eram conhecidos por suas façanhas e travessuras no Santuário, iria marcar, para aquela noite, uma reunião entre todos os cavaleiros de ouro, onde iriam decidir alguns outros detalhes e ver no que aquilo tudo iria dar.

**Continua...** (Vou mais rápido com reviews... XD)

-----~~~~-----

**Nota do Autor:** AEEEEEE!!! Primeiro Capítulo! ^_^ Gostaram? Eu achei muito engraçado huhuaha... estou com a fanfic toda estruturada na minha cabeça, portanto vai ficar mais fácil de escrevê-la depressa. Sinceramente, espero que gostem... a idéia foi interessante e ainda vai rolar bastante coisa. Acho que vamos ter uns 2... talvez 3 capítulos pela frente! ^_^ Mas olha, deixem o tio Belus feliz e POR FAVOR não esqueçam dos reviews, ok? Dêem reviews! Se não souberem como faz, pode me mandar e-mail, mensagem, o que for... que eu lhes explico. Ah, já ia me esquecendo... Eu utilizo Aioros, Aioria, Kamus e Milo ao invés de Aiolos, Aiolia, Camus e Miro, ok? Não gostou, pega eu ù.u Obrigado desde já a todos e a minha beta linda por betar. Logo logo postarei mais!


	2. Cavaleiros Saindo do Armário? Ahn?

~Saori Joga Truco!

**Título do Capítulo:** The Beginning**  
Autor:** Mr. Devilish Blueberry (mr. DB)  
**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia  
**Pares:** Milo x Kamus, Máscara da Morte x Afrodite, entre outros.  
**Status:** In-Progress  
**Comentário:** Os cavaleiros adolescentes, com os hormônios a flor da pele, decidem ir a um bordel, tendo de driblar Saori Kido. Muitas cenas hilárias acontecem e eles acabam se conhecendo melhor e descobrindo coisa que jamais imaginaram. Comédia/Romance(Yaoi)/Lemon

* * *

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

* * *

No dia seguinte, logo após o crepúsculo, vários cavaleiros saíam de suas casas e indo na direção da Sala de Estratégias. O local era utilizado para, como seu próprio nome já diz, elaborarem-se estratégias, geralmente ligadas a proteção de Athena e do Santuário. Porém, como sabemos... nossos queridos cavaleiros não são assim tão leais aos ideais atenienses como lhes seria esperado.

O ambiente era rústico, mas nada que retirasse a beleza e a diversidade artística de todos os edifícios. As Casas Zodiacais eram iluminadas por tochas gigantescas, presas nas rochas que cercavam as escadarias que as ligava. As estátuas e pinturas cintilavam com o balançar das brasas. A terra marrom-vermelhada, enegrecida pela noite, tinha o dom de refletir a luz das estrelas nas áreas pouco iluminadas. A lua, linda no céu límpido, parecia um presente de Artemys, derramando seu deleite sobre as paredes brancas de todos os limites de Athena, encantando-as em um azul brilhante. Apesar de Saori ter péssimo gosto para moda – lembremos dos vestidinhos brancos mal acabados muito distantes de Prada e Versace que garotas ricas como Saori costumam usar – deve-se reconhecer que para engenheira civil e arquiteta ela tinha dom.

-Por que uma reunião...? Nenhum oráculo avisou que guerra alguma está perto.

-E eu sei lá! Mas aí tem, viu? O Milo que marcou a reunião... desde quando o Milo fica preocupadinho com estratégias de guerra? –Falava Máscara da Morte, sem dar muita atenção, acendendo seu cigarro enquanto descia as escadas.

-Ai ai... to ficando com medo. E você tem que fumar mesmo, Mask? Isso fede... –Afrodite chacoalhava a mão no ar, tentando jogar a fumaça que acabava de sair na direção do cavaleiro.

-Deixa de besteira, Afro... Até parece que não ta acostumado comigo, hehehe... –Sorriu e piscou na direção do outro. Afrodite corou na hora, olhando para baixo. –Em por falar nisso, quando a gente voltar... –Mask, como Afrodite apelidou há um bom tempo, foi indo devagar na direção do cavaleiro até prensá-lo na parede rochosa. Pervertidamente, desceu a mão direita e apertou a coxa do cavaleiro, enquanto encostava seu corpo no dele.

-Afe, eu não acredito! Saia pra lá. –Peixes empurrou Mask e já foi descendo, sem olhar a reação do cavaleiro. –Você é um idiota por tentar me agarrar bem no meio das escadarias... e se alguém olha, hein? Ninguém sabe sobre a gente!

Máscara da Morte tragou o cigarro e sorriu novamente, olhando o corpo formoso de Afrodite por trás, enquanto ele descia agitado. Continuou o caminho, mas sem tirar os olhos dele.

-Grande coisa... já devem desconfiar. O Shura e o Kanon já me viram saindo da sua casa de madrugada umas duas vezes, lembra? Eles até chegaram a me perguntar, hahaha..

-O QUÊ? Perguntaram? –Peixes parou para fitar Mask. Estava pasmo com a situação, até parecia que o cavaleiro nem ligava para o que podia acontecer. E se alguém os condenasse por causa disso? Ninguém sabia qual seria a reação de Saori em algumas situações não convencionais, quanto mais uma desse tipo.

-Afe, Afro! Qual o problema, hein? Não ta legal nós dois do jeito que está? –Disse Máscara da Morte um pouco irritado, tirando o cigarro da boca e abrindo os braços.

-Hum... ta, Mask. Mas mesmo assim, oras! E se descobrirem e der alguma merda, hein? Uma coisa é nós dois ficarmos juntos sem sermos Cavaleiros de Ouro, outra é o sendo... nossas responsabilidades, as leis sagradas, vai lá saber se alguma lei pode...

As preocupações foram interrompidas por um beijo. O Cavaleiro de Câncer agarrou Afrodite pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo forte, cheio de volúpia, bem o que costumava dar no "amigo". Acariciou sua cintura, suas coxas, suas nádegas, tudo o que queria tocar antes e Peixes não havia deixado. Depois de realizar um beijo longo o suficiente para satisfazê-lo, soltou Afrodite aos poucos, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Olha... eu me certifiquei, ok? Não sou idiota, você sabe disso... Posso ser um safado, bruto, gostoso, tesudo...

-Ta ta, cala a boca.. Fala o que você ia falar.

-Nossa... depois eu é que sou cavalo, né?

-Ué, é mesmo! E deixa de bobagem... é que eu quero escutar o que você se certificou. Diz, diz... –Abraçou ele, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços, e lhe beijou com carinho na ponta dos lábios, sorrindo.

-Hahaha... ok. Eu me certifiquei, Afro, de que não existe lei alguma que impeça Cavaleiros de se relacionarem como nós dois estamos assim e tal.. entende?

-Como nós estamos assim e tal...? Assim e tal o quê?

-Assim e tal, pow! Você sabe!

-Sei nada... –Sorriu.

-Sabe sim, vai... –Máscara da Morte mordeu o ombro de Afrodite e começou a beijar seu pescoço, querendo fugir daquela situação.

-Hei... –Peixes tratou de interrompê-lo logo e segurar sua face com a mão esquerda, olhando-o nos olhos. –Nós estamos "assim e tal" como?

-Hum.. namorando, é isso o que você quer ouvir?

-Hahahaha... sim, é exatamente o que eu queria ouvir. –Abraçou o cavaleiro e fechou os olhos. –Eu sou seu namorado, é isso mesmo, né? E fico muito feliz que não exista isso de lei, melhora muito para nós.

-Sim... E você é... meu... meu namorado. Eu nunca tinha pensando que ir ter um namoraDO, mas tudo bem, vai entender. Não tenho culpa se você faz aquilo tão bem...

-HEI! Cala a boca, idiota. E eu não sou só sexo, beleza?

-Ué, quem disse isso?

-Não disse, mas vive só falando de sexo, porra!

-E daí? Eu tenho 17 anos, oras! Você quer o quê? E nem vem que você nunca reclamou! A gente transa várias vezes por dia e você gosta, falou? –Se irritou e jogou o cigarro na direção da parede, sem tirar os olhos de Afrodite.

-Nossa... VOCÊ É UM CAVALO, MESMO!

-Espalha, pode espalhar...

Afrodite abriu a boca, espantado com a brincadeira que Mask fazia, assim, sem a menor vergonha na cara. Olhou ele com ódio e foi descendo as escadarias, nervoso como antes.

-Se você quer saber, eu gosto muito de você, beleza? Não é só sexo para mim! –Continuava descendo, pisando firme, sem olhar para trás. –Você acha que eu sou o quê, ô idiota? Uma boneca inflável? Idiota!

-Afe... –O cavaleiro descia, balançando a cabeça em desalento. –Mas que droga, hein? Eu não falei nada... E eu já te disse! Já te disse mais de uma vez. Eu faço tanto isso com você porque é gostoso, porque você e eu gostamos... –Agora Mask corria um pouco para alcançá-lo, porque o outro já estava vários degraus à frente. –E quer saber mais de uma coisa? –Parou por um instante. –Eu também gosto muito de você! Será que você não percebeu isso ainda? Ou acha que eu não saio por aí transando com as amazonas, que nem o Kanon faz, por que elas não me dão mole? Se você quer saber... elas dão sim e muito, falou?

O Cavaleiro de Peixes parou e virou na direção de seu amante. Observou a cara de bravo dele, uma mistura de gato enristado e "badboy" sexy, e sorriu.

-Hãm, não gostei dessa parte das amazonas, mas...Tá bom, vai. Deixa para lá. Eu sei que você gosta de mim, só fiquei um pouco irritado, porque você sempre fala muito de sexo e não diz isso aí que você acabou de dizer... que gosta de mim e tudo mais. Agora, se for para ficar se gabando que tem gente querendo ficar contigo, vai a merda! –Elevou a mão na direção de Mask, chamando-o para apertá-la contra a sua e acompanha-lo pela escadaria.

-Afe, mais que cara complicado, viu... ta, ta, ta, vamo logo que já vão encher o saco pela nossa demora. –O cavaleiro apertou a mão de Afrodite e foi descendo junto com ele. Os dois pareciam um casal, o que de fato não era mentira, andando de mãos dadas daquele jeito.

Alguns minutos depois, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte chegam a Sala de Estratégias. Os dois estavam atrasados, em torno de meia hora. Com o casal, quase todos estavam presentes na Sala.

-Huuuu-uuum... os pombinhos chegaram! –Kanon, não perdendo a chance de encher os dois, já foi fazendo comentários fora de hora.

-Afe... vai começar? –Saga deu um tapa na nuca do irmão.

-AI! Que saco, Saga! –Devolveu o tapa. –Toma, seu besta.

-Você deu um mais forte! IDIOTA! E pára de ficar fazendo comentário fora de hora! –Respondeu com outro tapa.

-NOSSA! Como você é folgado. –Kanon já foi pulando em cima do irmão.

-Ai ai ai... eles são tão previsíveis. –Shura observava os dois, como se brigar fosse a mesma coisa que respirar para os gêmeos. Mal os dois caíram no chão, Shura e Aioros foram chutando um para cada canto.

-AAAAI! Aioroooos! Seu maldito... pegou na virilha. –Berrou Kanon, rolando de um lado para o outro. –Nossa, sacanagem!

-Afe... você que enfiou a virilha na frente do meu pé... Era para pegar na tua coxa. Agora levanta logo para começar a bendita da reunião. –O cavaleiro ajudou o amigo a levantar, colocando-o na cadeira ao seu lado. –Fica longe do filho da sua mãe ali, que você chama de irmão, e deixa ele começar a reunião.

-Eu já disse que ele é meu clone.

-Clone é você, eu sou mais velho, ok? –Saga já levantava, sendo ajudado por Shura.

-Afe, dois segundos! Noooossa, quanta experiência de vida, hein? –Kanon ia se acomodando em sua cadeira.

-Ta, ta, shhh. –Milo olhou bravo para Kanon e depois levantou da cadeira. –Posso começar?

-Vai logo que eu to com fome. –Aioria observava Milo, esfregando a mão na barriga.

-Ok então. –O Cavaleiro de Escorpião fez uma pausa, respirou e começou a falar. –Eu chamei vocês porque...

-Ah é! –Interrompeu Mu. –Já vou avisando que Aldebaran não veio porque está fora do Santuário a serviço de Athena.

-Hum... ok... bom, retomando! –Mu respirou novamente e quando ia falar...

-Aaaah! Espera aí, Milo! Eu não agüento mais. –Afrodite bateu a mão mesa. –Eu to cansado dessa palhaçada de ficarem brincando comigo e com o Mask.

-Afe, começou... Que que você quer, Peixinho Dourado? –Dessa vez o chato foi Kamus, falando, como sempre, em tom sério e já cansado daquela baboseira toda.

-Peixinho...? Quer saber? Nem vou comentar... Olha, o negócio é o seguinte! –Virou o olhar para Mask e sorriu para ele e depois voltou seu olhar para os cavaleiros. –Eu não to nem aí para o que vocês pensam ou deixam de pensar, mesmo porque se vocês são meus amigos, praticamente irmãos de tanto tempo que nós nos conhecemos, nem vão ligar para isso...

-Nossa, pelo jeito é sério. –Mu disse, comentando com Aioria ao seu lado.

-Sim, é sério. –Peixes olhou friamente para Mu, que ficou até com medo. –Eu acho que alguns de vocês até perceberam... porque já fazem essas brincadeiras faz um bom tempo. Quero que saibam que é isso mesmo... eu e o Mask somos... "pombinhos", casal, homens que se amam, namorados, como quiserem chamar! Eu curto ele de verdade, não sei como ocorreu isso, mas é essa a verdade. Eu amo cada parte dele, dos fios de cabelo azulados até as panturrilhas gostosas dele.. sim... GOSTOSAS, exatamente isso que vocês escutaram. E nós transamos também! –Afrodite falava tudo rápido, para interromper comentários e a cada maior empolgação, batia as mãos na mesa, com um olhar bravo. –Portanto, a brincadeirinha não tem mais graça porque é verdade! E, sinceramente, eu e ele sempre fomos muito próximos mesmo... ninguém melhor que ele para ficar ao meu lado. Ah, só para não esquecer... ele confirmou nas Leis Sagradas que isso é proibido, portanto, se vocês tiverem algo contra nem adianta, porque Athena não nos interromperá.

O silêncio impera. Todo mundo olhava o cavaleiro de boca aberta. Como alguém poderia falar tanta coisa e tão rapidamente? Alguns ainda estavam tentando entender a situação, com cara de bobos. O próprio Máscara, agora verdadeiro namorado de Peixes, estava estático. "Oras, eu acabei de contar para ele que o vejo com meu namorado na maior dificuldade e o maluco vai dizendo assim para todo mundo do nada?" –Pensava.

**Continua...** (Hei u.u Com review vou mais rápido T_T)

**Nota do Autor: **Mais um capítulo, eee!!! Esse foi maiorzinho, né? É que teve muito diálogo nesse... e, pasmem, vocês pensavam que os cavaleiros não eram yaois? XD Pois bem, já se revelou um casal aí na história! Afro x Mask. Huhahua... Desculpe caso o "Mask" tenha sido inventado por outra pessoa, é possível que eu tenha visto em alguma outra fic ou sei lá... mas até o que eu saiba ele é original hahua ^_^ E espero que tenham gostado. Tivemos muitas cenas ilárias, conversas truncadas hauahu XD foi muito legal escrever esse. Peço desculpas caso os muitos diálogos tenham ficado cansativos... mas eu acho que não, acho até que facilita para ler, né? De qualquer forma, obrigado aos que estão lendo! Não se esqueçam dos reviews, ta bom? Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	3. A Reunião Nada Convencional

~Saori Joga Truco!

**Título do Capítulo:** A Reunião Nada Convecional**  
Autor:** Mr. Devilish Blueberry (mr. DB)  
**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia  
**Pares:** Milo x Kamus, Máscara da Morte x Afrodite, entre outros.  
**Status:** In-Progress  
**Comentário:** Os cavaleiros adolescentes, com os hormônios a flor da pele, decidem ir a um bordel, tendo de driblar Saori Kido. Muitas cenas hilárias acontecem e eles acabam se conhecendo melhor e descobrindo coisa que jamais imaginaram. Comédia/Romance(Yaoi)/Lemon

* * *

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

* * *

Depois de alguns minutos, Aioria quebrou o silêncio.

-Aaaaaah ta! Agora entendi, hahaha! Vocês são daqueles caras que gostam de "ficar por baixo", né? Carai, nem parece! Quer dizer... O Afrodite é meio delicadinho... Mas o Máscara...

- QUE FICAR POR BAIXO O QUÊ, SEU MIOLO MOLE! – Quem levantou agora foi Mask, já com o "olhar serial killer", como ele chamava seu olhar de ódio. – Primeiro que eu que como ele... Segundo que eu não sou nada diferente de você!

- Lógico que é! Você curte homem! HOOOOMEM! Tem noção? Pêlos, sem peito... coxas duras... ecow!

- Ah, mas o Afro nem é peludo! – Mask levantava a camisa de Afrodite, mostrando a barriga lisinha e toda ondulada pelos fortes exercícios que o cavaleiro fazia diariamente. – Ta vendo? Olha que barriga sexy.. É lisinha!

- Hum... Até que o Afrodite ta podendo, hein? Barriga... Legal a sua! – Shura olhava sorrindo a barriga do cavaleiro, que apesar de ser forte, tinha traços delicados e era bem clarinha. Mesmo estando na Grécia, Peixes era sueco, portanto tinha pele alva, de aparência macia.

- Isso porque você não viu a bunda dele, Shura... Noooooossa, você não tem noção, cara! Não tem noção!

- Ah, eu entendo isso... A do Mu é muito bonita também. Vivo reparando na dele.

- Cacete, viu. Até o Afrodite, todo delicado, perde a virgindade... E você, seu mané, continua virgem! Bem que você podia ajudar meu irmão, hein Mu? – Aioros deu um tapa na nuca do irmão, que fez beiço olhando para baixo, e logo depois piscou para Mu, como um irmão mais velho que ajeitasse uma "mina" para o mais novo.

- O QUÊ? AAAAH!!! – Mu, totalmente corado, saiu correndo assim como fizera no berçário, horas antes. – Vocês são loucos!

- Hei, mas como é que é isso de vocês dois se gostarem? Quem come quem? Hehehe. – Aioros, sorrindo com safadeza, mal falou com Mu e já fazia outra pergunta maluca.

- Ué, lógico que eu que como, né? Ta tirando? E nossa... Ele tem um...

- JÁ... – Afrodite pausou, vermelho, parecendo que ia explodir. – Já... Che... – Segurava na mesa quase arrancando lascas do mármore branco. - JÁ CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAA! – O berro de Afrodite foi tão alto, ecoando de tal maneira pelas paredes acústicas de mármore branco da Sala de Estratégias que, Athena, lá no topo do monte mais alto do Santuário após todas as escadarias, escutou o berro derrubando sem querer um pouco de chá da xícara.

Alguns cavaleiros, meio surdos e tontos, abriram os olhos vendo se não tinha nada em migalhas por causa do cosmo explosivo de Afrodite. Por sorte estava tudo bem, apenas alguns tímpanos haviam sido avariados. Nada mais. Se alguém destruísse a Sala de Estratégias de Saori Kido, sem dúvida alguma a sentença ia ser pior do que trabalhos forçados em pedreiras de presídios especiais.

-Ai... Quê que eu fiz, hein?

- Fez tudo, Máscara da Morte! Fez tudo! Me tratou como se eu fosse uma boneca inflável DE NOVO! Afe, mas que saco... E vocês... Nem vou falar nada! Nem vou falar nada. – O cavaleiro saiu bufando do lugar, pisando forte, quase quebrando o azulejo. Como estavam todos com suas respectivas armaduras, o pobre azulejo branco não tinha defesa alguma contra as botas sagradas das armaduras.

O silêncio novamente tomou conta do lugar. Todos ficaram olhando para o Cavaleiro de Câncer, esperando ele falar alguma coisa. Entretanto, esse, ressabiado, só retornava o olhar não entendendo muito bem porque o fitavam. Depois de alguns minutos, Mask se mancou e desfez aquele marasmo.

- Eeer... Então... Não liguem, é que não é bom falar com ele agora. Ele ta bravo, vai ficar me ignorando. É melhor esperar o Afro voltar ao normal, sabe?

Todos continuaram olhando para Máscara da Morte, como se o que ele disse não tivesse mudado coisa alguma.

- Hum... Vocês querem saber sobre eu e ele...? É isso?

- Queremos que você conte sobre isso... É tão... Do nada. – Saga observava Mask, como se nunca tivesse imaginado algo assim acontecendo com o cavaleiro.

- Bom... Sei lá, Saga. Eu curto ele, ué... Achei meio do nada ele ter contado agora assim. Se o Afro quisesse contar a gente devia ter preparado melhor... Mas sobre o que eu sinto por ele, sabe como é que é, gosto do jeito que ele sorri, dos assuntos dele, da maneira que ele geme, do corpo dele, dos...

- NOSSA! Chega! Ta bom já. – Milo olhou para o outro como se estivesse vendo a cena mais bizarra do mundo. – "Máscara da Morte gay... Já não basta isso do Kamus, agora Mask também?" –pensava.

- Ué, qual o problema, Milo de Escorpião? Tem algum preconceito contra isso? Você poderia parar de gostar de um quase irmão como o Máscara só por causa de quem ele ama ou deixa de amar?

Milo engoliu em seco. Não esperava essa indireta tão fulminante de Kamus.

- Afe, cala a boca, ok? Não tô dizendo isso...

- Ah é? O que você está dizendo então? – Kamus olhou Milo nos olhos, fazendo-o engolir em seco novamente. – Você... Deixaria de gostar do seu melhor amigo... Eu, por exemplo, que sou seu melhor amigo... Pelo menos acho que eu seja... – Suspirou por um segundo em pausa, depois continuou. - Só por que ele gosta de outro homem? Como por exemplo... – Aquário procurava alguma vítima e parou seu olhar em cima de Shura, que estava ao seu lado esquerdo. Milo estava do seu lado direito. – Como Shura, por exemplo! – Kamus meio que abraçou Shura com o braço esquerdo, olhando para Escorpião.

- AHN? – Shura estava olhando através da janela, com o, literalmente, "olhar de paisagem", quando foi pego de surpresa.

- Não! Não é isso! NOSSA, como você é complicado! Eu só nunca imaginaria o Mask nessa situação, oras, só isso!

- Então se eu namorasse o Shura não teria problema algum para você?

- Hei... Pera aí, como assim? – Shura já levantava uma das sobrancelhas.

- Bem... Er... – Não sabia bem o porquê, mas ver o seu melhor amigo abraçado com outro homem mexia muito com ele. Era como se Kamus passasse a não se interessar mais por ser ele mesmo e virasse outra pessoa.

- A-há! Então, você não seria mais o meu amigo!

- Gente, como assim? Não me coloquem no meio, porra! – Shura tentava desvencilhar do abraço do cavaleiro, mas Kamus o segurava com uma força incrível.

- Pera, Shura! Fica quieto, quero ver a resposta dele.

- Lógico que não deixaria de ser seu amigo! Você é importante para mim!

- Sou é?

- Lógico... Muito importante.

Tudo mudou. Por um instante, algo de estranho surgiu no ar. Algo como um perfume, um feixe de luz ou qualquer coisa que nos traga um certo prazer sutil, mas presente. Milo ficou meio irritado por ter dito aquilo e virou o olhar. Kamus estava paralisado, aquele tipo de situação da forma que acontecera era inédita entre os dois. "Será possível...?" – Pensou consigo mesmo. Nada estava claro, mas algo surgiu ali. Uma coisa diferente que incomodava Escorpião e agraciava o coração de Kamus, esquentando seu gélido coração.

Tudo isso não durou muito tempo, tanto que os cavaleiros ao redor nem repararam tanto no valor que aquele momento tinha para os dois. Para o resto, parecia muito mais uma briguinha de amizade como eles sempre tinham, desde pequenos, do que qualquer outra coisa, mas para Kamus e Milo as circunstâncias em que ambos se encontravam agora eram bem diferentes da do passado. Eram homens. E a visão de Milo em relação ao seu mais fiel e especial amigo estava abalada. Coisas aconteciam dentro dos dois, tudo muito diferente. Mutações, novos sentimentos nasciam ali.

Apesar desse alvoroço de emoções, Milo retomou logo o assunto querendo evitar qualquer possível comentário. Pediu para que Máscara da Morte e Aioria chamassem os dois outros cavaleiros fujões. Passados cerca de quinze minutos, Aioria voltava com Mu, que ainda estava bastante vermelho. Já Peixes e Máscara da Morte demoraram mais, cerca de quarenta minutos. Segundo o Mask: "O Afrodite estava escondido num lugar distante". Mas, provavelmente os mais sensatos podem imaginar muito bem o real motivo da demora. Convenhamos: eles sabem resolver uma briga.

Antes de começar, Milo respirou e observou os dois amigos.

- Olha, Afrodite e Mask... Saibam que, independentemente de dois homens se amarem ser algo com o que eu estou desacostumado e, na realidade, nunca ter visto vocês dois dessa maneira... Peço que não se sintam desconfortáveis, ok? Se vocês se amam e tudo mais, isso não tem nada a ver conosco, portanto sejam felizes da forma que desejarem. –Milo sorriu e observou a reação dos amigos. Por um momento, todos acharam que Afrodite iria chorar, mas ele segurou para não se expor mais do que já tinha se exposto. Já Mask sorriu e acenou para Milo, sorrindo e, pasme, lacrimando. Ninguém percebeu, nem mesmo Milo, mas essas palavras tocaram muito mais Kamus do que qualquer um naquela sala. Milo, apesar de brincalhão e bastante descuidado com as coisas, tinha um bom coração e sabia falar sério na hora certa. –E... Acredito que todos nós temos a mesma opinião, não é? – Todos os outros observaram o casal e sorriram, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Até Kanon, o mais "hétero" de todos, concordou, porém meio apreensivo com aquilo. No fundo, admitia que a visão da barriga de Afrodite não era nada desagradável, fora que admitia também que vez ou outra olhava o traseiro do Cavaleiro de Peixes, bem redondo e empinado, mas que jamais contaria isso seus amigos. Decidiu guardar esse pensamento no mais secreto esconderijo de seu subconsciente. Se soubessem disso, poderiam surgir comentários e Kanon preferia muito mais ser o que "zuava" do que o "zuado".

Mais alguns comentários de encorajamento e coleguismo ocorreram em relação ao mais novo casal do Santuário e depois de alguns minutos, Milo pediu para retomar a reunião. Após todos fazerem silêncio, ele recomeçou.

- Eu os chamei aqui porque desejo sair do Santuário no final de semana. Como hoje já é quinta-feita, precisamos decidir isso até no máximo amanhã, já que seria melhor sair no sábado.

- Nossa, Milo... Sair? Mas, como assim... Sair? – Mu observou espantado o "palestrante". Sair do Santuário era algo raríssimo e ainda mais raro era Saori permitir isso.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião parou por um instante, estranhando algo. Pensou, pensou e quase caiu para trás.

- Nossa... Desculpa, Mu, já te respondo, mas NOSSA! ONDE ESTÁ O SHAKA? – Milo não entendia como poderia ser tão lerdo. Dizia isso muito espantado, porque a presença de Shaka era tão excessivamente visível. Virgem era daqueles que enchia o lugar com seu ego, suas brincadeiras, seus berros. Não parava de falar um minuto sequer, era realmente impressionante.

- Eu não acredito que só agora você reparou isso! Eu só não disse nada sobre ele porque pensei que você já soubesse... – Mu olhou impressionado o cavaleiro.

- Shaka está doente. Tá com febre alta. Achamos que é um resfriado passageiro, porém Athena chamou um dos médicos da Corporação Kido para uma consulta hoje cedo.

- Nossa, Kamus... Então, por favor, você ou o Mu o avisem sobre o plano, tá bom? Eu acho que ele seria um dos mais interessados na minha idéia.

- QUE IDÉIA? – Shaka apareceu de repente, já colocando uma cadeira entre Shura e Kanon, obrigando os dois a quase caírem para os lados. – Como ousam começar a reunião sem mim?

- Afe... quê que você ta fazendo fora da cama, Barbie? – Kanon encarou o cavaleiro supostamente doente, já se afastando com sua cadeira para não ser jogado de lado.

- Barbie é o brinquedo que você brincava quando era criança! Eu saí da cama porque estou ótimo! Melhor impossível! – O Cavaleiro de Virgem era hilário. Seus olhos estavam, como sempre, fechados e batia a mão em cima da mesa, sem retirar a base da mão dela. Eram tapas consecutivos, como se pedisse para um garçom colocar servir a comida. – Aquilo era apenas um reles resfriado, nada que não passe em poucas horas para um cavaleiro de ouro como eu.

- Hãm... Sei. – Milo olhava para Shaka franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Mas então... É o seguinte! Sábado à noite nós vamos a um puteiro!

- O QUÊÊÊ? – Novamente, outro eco ensurdecedor quase ensurdeceu todos ali presentes.

- Carai... Não devia ter escolhido essa sala, viu. Na próxima vai ser em casa mesmo... – Escorpião tampava os ouvidos com as duas mãos.

- Milo... A tinta branca dos seus cabelos oxigenou o seu cérebro? Ou você está usando drogas?

- HÁ-HÁ-HÁ... Que engraçadinho você, Saga. Primeiro que não é tinta, é descolorante! Segundo que eu não uso drogas, só bebo mesmo porque beber, há, beber é bom!

- Issaê! Primeira coisa que preste nessa reunião! Então, vamo beber? – Shura já ia levantando, indo na direção da porta.

- Não... Antes tenho que explicar meu plano! E, hei... Ninguém tem menos de dezessete aqui! Inclusive os gêmeos malucos presentes são até mais velhos...

- Hehehe... Tenho vinte e cincooo! Já posso dirigir! – Saga sorria da cara de Milo, que olhou torto para ele.

- É. Realmente. Só se for para fazer _rally _nas escadarias, né? Aqui tem muita estrada mesmo. Além do que só o Saga dirige para comprar os suprimentos do Santuário porque você é péssimo motorista. – Máscara da Morte olhou franziu as sobrancelhas na direção do amigo que sentava ao seu lado.

- Até que não seria má idéia! _Rally_... – Shura sorriu e quando ia falar alguma coisa, Milo interrompeu.

- CHEGA! Olha aqui, é o seguinte! A gente vai no puteiro, ok? Quem não quiser ficar de fora da Casa de Madame Djon e só sair para beber com a gente, mas não entrar lá, ou então fica aqui no Santuário. Só tem que dar suporte pra gente sair!

- Ah ta! Ele tá falando da Casa de Madame Djon... É aquele plano que você tava falando, agora caiu a ficha! Lá eu consigo até desconto! – Kanon sorria, feliz com a idéia de voltar à sua adolescência rebelde, que na verdade nunca foi embora.

Todo mundo olhou para Kanon.

- Ué... Que foi? – O ex-marina franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender o motivo dos olhares. Como era Kanon... Logo, logo eles ignoraram o comentário e deixaram Milo continuar.

- Mas então... Olha, quem vai ou não deixa para lá. Não precisam dizer agora. É só estar sábado à noite, às 20h, no Templo de Athena. Nós vamos ter que driblar... Sim... Nós vamos ter que driblar... – Milo suspirou, tomou coragem e disse. – Saori... Kido. – Aquele nome, por algum motivo, gelava a espinha de cada cavaleiro presente, até mesmo a de Kamus. Depois de alguns arrepios e reclamações, Milo retomou a conversa. – Eu andei conversando com Kanon, Aioros, Shura e Mask... Falei uma coisa com cada um e nós já decidimos algumas táticas. Olha pessoal, nós vamos ter que fazer o seguinte...

Assim o Cavaleiro de Escorpião explicou todo o seu maquiavélico plano contra Saori Kido. Os outros se impressionaram com a mente diabólica dos cinco cavaleiros e deram seus palpites, arquitetando ainda melhor tudo para o fatídico dia. À meia-noite, mais ou menos uma hora depois que Milo finalmente começou o assunto, estavam todos a par do plano. No outro dia, que não por coincidência era o dia de fazer compras para a dispensa do Santuário, Saga iria atrás de tudo que Milo e os outros cavaleiros pediram para comprar.

No sábado, o dia combinado, poderiam finalmente sair um pouco do Santuário, coisa que a maioria não fazia há muito tempo sem ter algum tipo de compromisso. Agora, alguns cavaleiros que reclamavam tanto de serem virgens, como Shaka, poderiam ter a chance de perder essa característica. Ou, quem sabe, talvez não... Talvez isso acontecesse de diferentes maneiras, ações inesperadas, de um jeito que os cavaleiros jamais esperariam acontecer. Mas, o fato é que muita coisa está para começar. O sábado seria um dia mágico na adolescência dos Cavaleiros, onde iriam conhecer melhor uns aos outros e, talvez, até mais do que o esperado.

**Continua... **(Vou mais rápido com review! XD Deixem revieeeews!)

**Nota de Autor: **Hehehehe... o que será que os nossos maravilhosos, gatíssimos, tesudos, gostosos e cheios de hormônios Cavaleiros de Athena estão planejando, hum? ^~ Veja no próximo episódio da Saga dos Cavaleiros e a Casa de Madame Djon! Huahuhaua.. eu sinceramente estou feliz, o pessoal ta dando review ^_^ Parece que estão gostando. Agradeço desde já pelos reviews! Mesmo mesmo mesmo! Fico super feliz, é um presente para nós ficwriters. Espero que ela tenha sido bem engraçada ao ponto de vocês racharem de rir, ta? Auhauha Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Go Go, Cavaleiros! Realizem o plano!

~Saori Joga Truco!

**Título do Capítulo:** Go Go, Cavaleiros! Realizem o seu plano maligno!  
**Autor:** Mr. Devilish Blueberry (mr. DB)  
**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia  
**Pares:** Milo x Kamus, Máscara da Morte x Afrodite, entre outros.  
**Status:** In-Progress  
**Comentário:** Os cavaleiros adolescentes, com os hormônios a flor da pele, decidem ir a um bordel, tendo de driblar Saori Kido. Muitas cenas hilárias acontecem e eles acabam se conhecendo melhor e descobrindo coisa que jamais imaginaram. Comédia/Romance(Yaoi)/Lemon

* * *

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

* * *

-Ai! Saco!

Um cavaleiro emburrado era observado andando de um lado para o outro sem cessar. Suas madeixas azuladas, com mechas brancas destacadas, demonstravam que era Milo de Escorpião. As preocupações para aquele dia eram tantas que nem percebeu o enorme pedregulho que se encontrava bem na direção de seu pé e o chutou com toda a força.

-Droga... justo o dedinho? Ai! – Colocava a mão no canto da sapatilha de treinamento em vão. A dor não diminuiria com uma reles carícia e se dependesse do estresse de Milo, ele iria chutar vários pedaços de pedra durante o dia.

Logo na entrada do Santuário, um carro negro com _insufilm_ se aproximava. O lugar era bastante escondido, já que para chegar ali era necessário acessar uma estrada subterrânea que apenas alguns poucos membros do Santuário conheciam. Saga era um deles.

Desceu do carro, todo elegante, de terno azul escuro esguio ao corpo, que o deixava ainda mais tentador. Foi na direção de uma região um pouco mais escondida, moveu um objeto indeterminado e, de repente, digitou teclas em um teclado digital que aparecera do nada. Segundos depois, uma porta diferenciada aparecia. Saga voltou ao carro, entrou pela porta secreta e essa se fechou automaticamente atrás de si.

As compras feitas por Gêmeos tinham sido exatamente as que continham na lista, tanto a comum mensalmente usada pelo cavaleiro ao fazer as compras do Santuário, quanto a requerida por Milo. O que espantava era analisar as duas listas: como eram diferentes. Uma possuía bebidas, salgadinhos e outras coisas supérfluas; já a outra estava forrada de coisas nutritivas, como: vegetais, pães, frutas e outros alimentos importantes. Via-se a diferença entre Saori Kido e Milo de Escorpião muito bem, o que já era esperado, mas algo na lista do cavaleiro havia chamado a atenção de Gêmeos e sabia que ali tinha coisa: licor de pêssego.

Licor de pêssego, para quem não sabe, era uma das bebidinhas mais secretas e preferidas da comandante do Santuário. Poucos tinham conhecimento desse segredo e acreditava que, provavelmente, Kanon deveria ter dado a dica. Saori amava aquele licor e tinha especial descuido com relação a ele. Aí está. Eis o "presente de grego" dos cavaleiros, não para entrar em Tróia, mas para sair do Santuário.

Depois de realmente entrar no Santuário, aos arredores da praça central, o cavaleiro deixou as compras de Milo com Aioria, que fora incumbido de guardá-las em sua casa até a hora do plano. Não sabia quem era o idiota que teve a idéia de deixar justo com o lerdo do Aioria, mas como não tinha tempo para ajeitar isso, ficou assim mesmo.

-Ah! Que legal... você comprou mesmo Pringles!

-Hãm... não é para comer antes da hora, hein, Aioria.

-Aaaaah! Que chato você, por que não?

-Porque não, oras. Você se entope desse troço como se fosse beber água! Vai acabar com tudo! –Saga já estava ficando bravo, retirando o tubo de Pringles da mão de Aioria e devolvendo ao saco de supermercado.

-Nossa... muito mal você... nenhumazinha?

-Não!

-Nenhuma? –Aioria fez beicinho.

-NÃO!

-Mas... nenhuma batatinha?

-... –Silêncio. O cavaleiro estava prestes a ter uma crise de nervos.

-Uma pode, né?

-AFE! –Saga estressou de vez e pegou um saco plástico que havia deixado no carro. Dentro dele haviam três tubos de Pringles extras. Sabia que uma situação assim poderia acontecer, já que as compras iriam ficar nas mãos de Aioria, então resolveu driblar o loiro. –Toma, loiro viciado.

-Eeee! –Aioria sorriu que nem criança ganhando doce. –Muito obrigado, TIO Saga! –Abraçou Saga e sorriu.

-QUE TIO SAGA O QUE, RAPAZ? –Gêmeos já foi saindo ainda mais bravo, subindo as escadas na direção de uma das passagens secretas que levam a sua casa. –Tio... eu lá tenho cara de TIO? Eu sou praticamente um Duque Norueguês... um Perfeito-Espécime-de-Homem... Tio? Hãm! –Ia falando sozinho com as sobrancelhas franzidas e subindo rápido as escadarias. Era impressionante como não tropeçava.

-Ah... que bobo, ele, que bobo.. mas tá. PRINGLES! –Leão abriu o tubo e desceu garganta a baixo. Seus olhinhos resplandeceram de felicidade. Realmente, Aioria era muito fofo. Depois que comeu mais umas duas porções de batatas, resolveu guardar o tubo, mas apenas por enquanto. Só iria esconder a "mercadoria secreta" de Milo e depois voltaria a se empanturrar com Pringles e mais Pringles.

Na Casa de Peixes a situação era diferente. _Love is in the air_. O agora casal mais famoso de todos estava realmente na maior felicidade e não era para menos. Seus amigos não haviam se importado com a situação dos dois e até reforçaram de que isso não mudaria nada entre eles, portanto tudo estava muito bem.

Afrodite, estirado na cama, era beijado nos mamilos por Máscara da Morte. Aquelas carícias suaves eram realmente incríveis para Peixes, já que essa região era especialmente sensível nele. Mask era viciado nos mamilos do cavaleiro, segundo ele: "são as coisinhas mais lindas que eu já vi na minha vida". Não que fossem as únicas, pelo contrário, falava isso de minuto em minuto observando o corpo de Afrodite, reparando em cada detalhe e comentando. Contudo, realmente, os róseos mamilos do cavaleiro eram de derreter qualquer um. Tinham um aspecto suave, belo, lembravam a delicadeza de pétalas de rosa e não seria exagero nenhum fazer essa comparação, sendo o cavaleiro tão simpatizado delas.

Os dois se acariciavam, sorriam um para o outro, desabafavam sentimentos e, hora ou outra, beijavam-se. Era tudo muito bom, pena que o bom dura pouco.

-Hei! Ô de casa! Hahaha... sempre quis falar isso. –Aioros foi entrando sem nem se preocupar com o que os dois poderiam estar fazendo lá dentro. –Hei, to entrando, hein? Se tiverem pelados, hehehe, vistam-se!

-Aaaah, Aioros. Que que você tá fazendo aqui, ô estraga prazeres? –Afrodite levantou da cama de cueca, mas já procurando alguma roupa que escondesse melhor seu corpo, principalmente por causa da ereção que estava bem visível no pequeno traje.

-Noooossa, hein? HAHA! Que coisa, atrapalhei mesmo! Desculpa, gente, atrapalhei aí a... relação "secsual".

-Cala a boca! Trocha! –Mask jogou uma almofada que pegou em cheio o cavaleiro, fazendo seus cabelos balançarem para cima com o vento numa cena bem engraçada.

-Hurf... – a almofada caiu – mas que dr...

-Trocha! –Mais uma almofada, agora jogada por Peixes.

-Mas que mer...

-Trocha!

-AAAAAH! Pára, poxa! Mais que saco. Quem foi agora? –Aioros jogou a almofada na direção da porta, de onde a terceira almofada veio.

-Eu. –Desviou da almofada. – Shaka de Virgem... E não adianta, eu desvio! Há! Ah, então, eu passei rapidinho só para dizer que o Milo disse para o Saga, que disse para o Shura, que disse para o Aioria, que disse para o Kamus, que disse para o Dohko... epa, Dohko não, ele ainda ta lá na cachoeirinha lá... –Shaka já começava a ficar confuso, não ligando coisa com coisa. Dohko de Libra ainda estava nos Cinco Picos de Rozan.

-AAAH! Mas que saco, loiro doido. Além de encher o saco num fala coisa com coisa... desembucha logo o recado. – Aioros colocava as mãos na cintura, esperando o cavaleiro terminar logo. Já estava ficando ansioso, parecia ser algo importante.

-Ai ai, assim num dá... Vocês cansam o meu esplendor. Tem que ser certinho! Mas então: eu passei rapidinho só para dizer que o Milo disse para o Saga, que disse para o Shura, que disse para o Aioria, que disse para o Kamus, que disse para o... ah, sim, agora sim, que disse para o Mu, que disse para mim para dizer para vocês que os planos estão dando certo, mas que pelo jeito eles vão ser antecipados para hoje!

-Hoje? Mas... por que hoje, Shaka? –Mask levantava da cama, também procurando algum short para vestir sobre sua cueca, cujo volume também ainda era evidente.

-Então, eu... –Shaka reparou na ereção de Máscara da Morte e corou. –Nossa, Mask... Er.. –Reparou novamente e elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas. -É... é grande...

Silêncio. Afrodite parou e olhou para Shaka, assim como Aioros e Mask, sendo que o último não sabia onde enfiar a cara. No final das contas Máscara da Morte saiu correndo para achar logo um short.

-Ué. Qual o problema o dele ser grande? –Aioros questionou, observando a face ruborizada do cavaleiro. –E que coisa, você vê mesmo com os olhos fechados, hein?

-Sim, sempre foi assim, mané. E, ah, não sei, mas... eu nunca havia olhado o de ninguém e o dele é grande, tipo, maior do que o normal, acho.

-Iiiiii... sai para lá, hein Shaka? É meu, viu! –Afrodite já chegava olhando desconfiado para o cavaleiro.

-Ah, não não! Eu não gosto de homens. Hahaha! Imagine só que situação inusitada. –Virgem ia saindo na direção da porta. –Mas então, lembrem-se... é hoje! –Mal disse e já foi indo para algum canto, sem dar tempo de dizerem algo a respeito.

-Hahaha... esse Shaka. Acho que ele gostou, hein Mask? –Sargitário sorriu para o cavaleiro envergonhado que chegava, agora de short.

-Afe... não enche. Fico envergonhado quando reparam nisso.

-Nossa, mas é grande então é?

-Ué... acho que sim, o Afro também reparou um pouco.

-Ah, não é assim também... o Shaka tá exagerando.

-Nossa... eu quero comparar agora. –Aioros ia tirando a calça. –QUERO VER! Vamos ver qual é o maior!

-O QUÊ? –Responderam os dois simultaneamente.

-Ué... qual o problema? –Já ia abaixando a cueca. –Quero medir, ué... eu sempre fui o maior. Vamos ver se é grande mesmo.

Afrodite havia desaparecido por alguns segundos, mas voltara rapidamente com uma enorme tesoura de jardinagem. Estranhamente, o Cavaleiro de Sargitário, que prezava bastante por sua masculinidade, resolveu sair dali com a desculpa de que "sentiu um cosmo maligno no Santuário".

-Ué... por que ele foi embora? Essa tesoura tem régua no cabo... eu não ligo de medir, oras, ligaria se ele quisesse fazer outras coisas! Isso sim!

Máscara da Morte olhou para Afrodite e depois olhou para a porta. Coçou a cabeça sem entender nada e resolveu nem comentar.

-Er... Hahaha... bobinho. –Mask iniciou um cafuné gostoso no cavaleiro e já deitou novamente com ele. –Agora estamos sozinhos de novo... Foi até bom você vir com essa tesoura, eu ia me sentir meio envergonhado de mostrar para ele assim do nada.

-Hum, é verdade. Só para mim que pode. –Afrodite sorriu e deu um selinho nos lábios vermelhos de Máscara. Observou seus olhos azuis acinzentados e depois acaricio o ombro robusto, largo e bem torneado.

-Uhum. Só você...

O italiano estava por cima, enquanto Peixes por baixo. O corpo bronzeado de Mask abraçava o outro gostosamente, sem força e sem retirar a liberdade de ambos, apenas um abraço gostoso de quem solta o próprio peso em cima do corpo da outra pessoa. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que o cavaleiro debaixo quebrou o silêncio.

-Mas, nossa, então vai ser hoje?

-Hum... pelo jeito sim, Afro. E, sei lá, você quer mesmo ir nesse negócio?

-Ah, amore. É raro nós sairmos do Santuário. Mesmo que seja só para nos divertirmos com eles e tal, sabe? Obviamente não vamos na tal Madame Djon lá.

-Hum, não quero saber dessa daí mesmo. E você me chamou de quê? –O cavaleiro sorriu na direção do outro e ficou o observando.

-Amore...

Mask arrepiou, até fechou os olhos para sentir aquela sensação engraçada e maravilhosa. Resolveu que se todos os dias ele o chamasse assim, poderia então ser a pessoa mais feliz de todas. "Amore" – pensava – "Como é lindo ouvir isso dele em italiano...".

Saiu do sonho repentino e beijou Afrodite de maneira apaixonada, porém _sexy_. Dessa vez não se importava se algum cavaleiro iria entrar ali ou não, queria o corpo dele como mais desejava. Mesmo que entrassem e interrompessem, poderiam até vê-los fazendo. Tudo bem, desde que pudesse sentir Afrodite mais uma vez.

Assim foi. Rolaram pela cama durante horas, em pleno calor físico, e fizeram todos os tipos de posições possíveis do sexo. Peixes deixava seus cabelos azulados grudarem na pele morena de seu italiano, enquanto ele murmurava palavras excitantes em seu ouvido, durante os movimentos ritmados em meio a suas pernas. Os rostos vermelhos condensavam suor, que sutilmente desciam por seus músculos, de maneira tentadora ao olhar. Depois de tanto esforço, caíram desfalecidos e dormiram abraçados de corpos entrelaçados, como amantes costumam fazer.

Mais tarde, já na Casa de Aquário, um cavaleiro obstinado se preparava. Kamus estava terminando de se aprontar. Não entendia muito bem o motivo de se preocupar tanto naquele dia, mas queria ficar impecável para a saída do Santuário. Não importava o que ia acontecer, nem mesmo o quão maluco era o plano de Milo: desejava afogar todas as suas mágoas contidas nesses últimos dias naquela noite. Obviamente, não era seu objetivo ir à Casa de Madame Djon, mas não seria nada mau demonstrar o quanto ele poderia ser independente de seu amigo.

O cavaleiro não demonstraria uma pontinha de ciúmes sequer, jurou para si mesmo isso. Lidaria com Milo como se ele fosse nada mais do que um "amigo de farra". Entretanto, se ele tivesse a oportunidade de criar algum tipo de ciúmes no amigo, com certeza não a perderia. Queria saber, enfim, qual a reação de Milo ao ver seu melhor amigo com outro homem.

Ainda se observando no espelho, terminava de passar um pouco de _mousse_ nos seus agora ainda mais lindos cabelos esverdeados. Estavam com aspecto molhado, meio jogados, dando um ar sexy que Kamus até se impressionara. Usava uma camiseta social, mas num estilo mais despojado, com golas alongadas e detalhes trabalhados nos buracos dos botões, costura e barra. Era definitivamente uma camisa preta perfeita para Aquário, num negro brilhoso, porém sem retirar o acatamento misterioso e bastante peculiar de sua personalidade. A calça era também negra, com detalhes listrados num tom grafite, em design que combinava com os da camisa. Os sapatos, resolveu inovar. Nunca havia usado aquilo, mas dessa vez queria causar espanto: um par de _all star_ vermelhos.

Após colocar um perfume delicioso e atraente, que não se pode expressar por palavras mesmo que tentemos, saiu do banheiro indo na direção da entrada de sua casa. Ouviu alguns passos de alguém entrando e percebeu que era Milo. O interessante é que os passos cessaram e Milo ficou parado na entrada, observando o amigo. Kamus, alheio, procurava a carteira, sem perceber que o cavaleiro estava petrificado com a sua presença.

-Ah.. chegou já? Nossa, que droga, onde está a minha carteira...?

-...

-Hei, você não vai me ajudar não? –O cavaleiro procurava em meio às almofadas para saber se tinha deixado cair por ali. Não era comum Kamus perder as coisas, mas ultimamente estava tão avoado que ficou na dúvida.

-Er... –Milo continuava travado. Em seus olhos não se encontrava espanto, mas uma certa curiosidade estranha. Um fascínio incomum.

-Afe, aju... –Aquário agora observou o amigo e então também virou pedra. –... –O silêncio perpetuara sobre os dois.

Escorpião, assim como o outro, desejara inovar. E o fez: os cabelos estavam mais alinhados, provavelmente por causa de uma escova feita por ele mesmo. Aparentavam mais macios que de costume, muito bonitos. Usava uma regata preta, apertada ao corpo, com bordas brancas e desenhos enigmáticos. O lápis preto nos olhos, como o de costume quando eles saiam pelo santuário à noite, foi mantido, deixando os grandes olhos azuis ainda mais belos. Usava um jeans azul claro desgastado, soltando fiapos nos contornos, e um par de _all star_ pretos. O detalhe mais inovador foi o brinco, uma argolinha de prata, na orelha direita. Aquilo tinha mexido com Kamus profundamente. "Nossa... quando ele fez isso?" –Pensava o pobre aquariano.

Passaram uns cinco minutos paralisados, sem saber o que fazer. Um fitava o outro dos pés a cabeça, mas nada falavam. O momento estranho acabou ao ouvirem um grupo de cavaleiros subindo as escadarias. Os outros deviam estar chegando para irem todos ao Santuário, às 20h, como fora marcado por Milo, só que um dia antes – já que o cavaleiro havia mudado de sábado para sexta-feira por saber que havia um show ocorrendo em Atenas nesse dia e resolveu aproveitar.

-Er, então.. é, vamos logo, né? –Milo deu de costas, um pouco corado, e saiu na direção das escadarias, já sendo recepcionado por vários comentários em relação a sua roupa. Os cavaleiros estavam levando em sacolas todos os itens da lista secreta e, por sorte, as tão adoradas Pringles não foram atacadas por Aioria, graças à sabedoria infalível de Saga com sua "sacola extra de Pringles".

Kamus, ainda meio atordoado, continuou um tempo dentro de sua casa, observando Milo de longe. Notou que ele estava diferente, mas não só no visual. Parecia mais... não sabia explicar o que exatamente ele tinha naquele dia, mas alguma coisa havia mudado. Suas mãos ainda estavam suando de momentos antes e isso o preocupava. Queria demonstrar independência e não inexperiência.

Após algum dos cavaleiros chamarem por ele, Aquário saiu da casa e se uniu ao grupo. Subiram todos em direção ao Santuário, chamando os que faltavam das próximas casas para acompanhar a "caravana". Estavam todos devidamente bem vestidos, perfumados, cada um com seu estilo. Desde o terninho esguio ao corpo, com traços mais convencionais e camiseta mais esportiva por dentro, usados por Kanon e Saga, até os shorts largos e despojados, combinando com as regatas esportivas e correntes de prata apertadas ao pescoço, no estilo de Shura, Aioros e Aioria. Afrodite e Mask, que haviam se arrumado na casa de Máscara da Morte e já acompanhavam o grupo, estavam mais elegantes que de costume, talvez por ser a primeira vez que sairiam como um casal realmente. Peixes com uma camisa comprida azul clara, de um tecido parecido com seda, e uma calça jeans preta mais apertada. Cabelos presos no meio do comprimento, que o deixavam todo cheio de estilo. Mask usava uma camisa vermelha social esportiva de golas longas, junto de uma calça preta esguia, acompanhando o comprimento das pernas até os sapatos da mesma cor. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, como de costume, mas de um jeito sexy, que lhe rendeu comentários engraçados. Realmente, ele tinha um dom, talvez por ser italiano, de ser sexy. Olhos gatunos, cabelos esvoaçados, davam-lhe todo um aspecto atraente.

O grupinho foi subindo todo animado, até chegarem, finalmente, ao Templo. Shaka e Mu estavam conversando na entrada. Haviam chegado mais cedo que os outros e estavam esperando.

-Nossa... –Aioria estremeceu. Por um momento o coração lhe falhara.

-Que foi? –Aioros observou o irmão.

-Olha. –Apontou com o olhar Mu. –Nossa...

-Hum... –Aioros observou o Cavaleiro de Áries e arregalou os olhos. –Nossa, realmente...

-Mano, hoje eu vou.. –Aioria observou novamente seu irmão, mas com uma expressão séria, algo bastante incomum. -Hoje eu vou dizer o que sinto.

-Hum... –Sagitário sorriu e fez um cafuné no irmão. –É o melhor que você faz... mas não se machuque, ok?

-Não importa. Eu vou falar. E... tem que ser agora, Oros.

O loiro andava meio estranho nos últimos tempos e seu irmão sabia disso. Aioros notara algumas reações estranhas de Aioria perante um cavaleiro arisco, que, provavelmente, não fazia a mínima idéia de quem seria o verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Leão. Talvez agora ele tivesse a oportunidade de descobrir e, se conhecia bem o seu irmão, Sagitário tinha certeza de que o cavaleiro iria ficar impressionado com Aioria.

-Falar o quê? –Shura alcançou os dois que tinham sido os primeiros a chegar no patamar do Santuário.

-Nada, nada...

-Afe, que que foi? Conta aí.

Aioria saiu de perto dos dois e foi na direção de Mu, olhando fixamente para o cavaleiro. Os dois alheios, na frente do Santuário, ainda não tinham reparado na presença dos três que chegaram, mas com a vinda firme e direta de Aioria, acabaram por parar a conversar e observa-lo.

-Ué, chegaram?

-Num sei... mas o Aioria ta vindo para cá.

-É mesmo. Engraçado, ele ta meio...

-Sério? Nossa, eu também notei. Estranho... ele ta diferente. –Mu observou o loiro, que vinha na sua direção olhando bem dentro de seus olhos.

-É, ele ta tão... sei lá. Parece determinado.

-Xiu, ele ta chegando.

O cavaleiro parou a um metro de Mu, sem olhar na direção de Shaka ou se preocupar com sua presença. Agora sim o cavaleiro poderia desfrutar ainda mais do que havia lhe instigado. Áries usava uma camisa macia de mangas compridas, roxa escuro, na cor de seus olhos. Um jeans preto, com cinto prateado, e um tênis rasteiro branco em estilo delicado, combinando com todo o seu visual. Os cabelos estavam mais sedosos, com certeza havia hidratado, reparado. Mu estava realmente muito bonito, além de perfumado, um aroma meio adocicado, mas nada ostensivamente feminino.

Leão, com calma, pegou a mão esquerda de Mu e a apertou contra a sua, ainda olhando firmemente em seus olhos. Reparou que as faces do outro começavam a ruborizar e os traços ficavam cada vez mais torneados e instigantes.

-Olá. Eu poderia falar com você um momento, por favor?

-Ahn? –Mu entendeu, mas queria que ele repetisse, porque realmente aquele não era Aioria.

-Eu disse que desejo conversar com você em particular um momento. Você poderia vir comigo, por favor?

-Ma, mas..

-Não se preocupe. Confie em mim.

-Ah... é.. sim, tudo bem. –Áries não havia entendido aquilo, mas resolveu realizar o desejo do amigo que estava tão obstinado. Após sua aceitação, o loiro apertou ainda mais forte a sua mão contra a do outro, deixando Mu cada vez mais envergonhado, e foi com ele, guiando-o na direção de um jardim que havia ao lado do Templo.

Shaka, totalmente abobalhado, havia entendido coisa alguma. Porém, não tentou entender também. Aquele Santuário andava muito maluco, ultimamente. Só queria saber de sair logo, pois há tempos desejava se divertir bastante e cortar aquele clima de deuses, Athena, Santuário e lutas. Estava com uma camisa preta de mangas curtas de tecido fino, colada ao corpo. Usava um colar de prata com detalhes bonitos e traçados, que envolviam seu pescoço como uma gargantilha, só que mais masculinizada pelos traços do próprio envolvimento da peça. A calça era também preta com acessórios prateados de diversos tipos nos contornos e usava um cinto de ribite. O sapato era uma sapatilha de treinamento menos convencional, num estilo oriental-indiano mais social, com trançados em branco. Combinaram perfeitamente com o estilo de Shaka. Não era necessário que alguém lhe dissesse o quanto belo estava, o próprio cavaleiro diria isso. Estava realmente belo. Os cabelos loiros, perfeitamente lisos e compridos, caiam de um jeito muito charmoso sobre aquela roupa preta que os insinuavam ainda mais.

-Eita, oi Shaka. Onde os dois foram? –Shura chegava com Aioros, já conversando com o cavaleiro.

-Ah, não sei não, Shura... eles deram uma saída aí. Estão meio esquisitos esses dois.

-Deixem eles em paz. Eles têm algo a resolver.

-Quem tem o quê? –Saga chegava um pouco mais a frente dos outros, junto de Kanon.

-Nada, nada. E vocês estão estilosos com esses terninhos, hein?

-Hum... bem que... você não ta nada mal também, hein Barbie? Mas esse seu colarzinho é muito gay.

-Vai a merda. To gostoso, ok?

-Vou a merda nada, loiro. Usa roupa de homem.

-Afe, vai dizer que não gostou?

-Gostei nada.

-Gostou sim.

-Quem disse...?

-Olhando você ta.

O comentário tinha caído bem porque, realmente, Kanon não havia parado de fitar Shaka desde que chegara perto dele. Os outros começaram a rir da frustração de Kanon com o comentário e ele rebateu.

-Hei... afe, to notando mesmo que você quer é ir em outro tipo de puteiro hoje a noite, isso sim.

-Eu vou aonde eu quiser e isso não tem nada a ver contigo, ok? –Shaka levantou uma das sobrancelhas, arrogantemente. –Como se eu tivesse que ouvir conselhos sobre moda de você que é vestido pelo seu irmão. Santo Saga... sem ele você iria de mendigo.

-O QUÊ? Que MENTIRA! –Kanon tocou o peito de Shaka com o indicador.

-Mentira nada, você sabe que é verdade. –Saga cruzou os braços, olhando com desdém para o irmão.

-AFE! E você ajuda? Irmão do cão!

-Há. Deixa de ser chato... o Shaka ficou bem nessa roupa. Admita.

-...

-Admita!

-... Admito coisa alguma e não enche. –Kanon saiu de perto, olhando com raiva para Shaka. –Barbie!

-Hãm. Mendigo.

-Huuuurf! –Kanon ficou ainda mais bravo, mas resolveu se distanciar para que não ficassem lhe enchendo a paciência. Resolveu ajudar Milo, Kamus, Mask e Afrodite que organizavam as várias sacolas antes de se aproximarem dos outros.

-Eta amor vocês dois, hein? –Aioros fitou Shaka que não parava de olhar Kanon, de olhos fechados.

-Amor? Hãm. Sei... –O loiro mirou suas pálpebras na direção de Aioros. –Eu e esse daí nunca nos entendemos. Quem diria amor.

-Hãm, sei eu que digo... Se tem alguém que mexe com meu irmão, esse alguém é você.

-AHN? –Agora Shaka realmente tinha ficado assustado. –Eu? Mexer com Kanon? Como assim?

-Oras, vocês dois vivem discutindo. Ninguém faz com que ele pegue tanto no pé assim. Sempre achei isso esquisito.

-Afe, Saga. Não fala merda. Eu e o Kanon? Afe... nada a ver. Absolutamente nada a ver.

-Hehehe.. até que dariam certo, acho. Mas, nossa, não salva um, hein? Que bando de gay, por Athena. –Shura já franzindo a sobrancelha, talvez com medo de que fosse o próximo.

-Hei. Eu não sou gay, ok? –Aioros corrigiu. –Eu só como aquilo que é vivo e anda.

-Huhahuahu.. ai que horror, Oros. –Saga riu com o comentário, imaginando besteira. –Entendi o porquê de Athena não ter colocado você para cuidar dos animais então.. huahua..

-Uuuuurgh, credo! Assim também não, né?

-Ué.. huahua, tudo que anda, meu caro.

-Tudo que anda e, bom, enfim.. vocês entenderam, espero... –Sagitário olhou para Saga horrorizado. -Mas nossa, mudando de assunto... que saco, eles vão demorar tanto para resolverem quem vai levar as bebidas?

-É verdade, temos que entrar logo para efetivar o plano... ele vai demorar no mínimo uma hora para ser completado. Não dá para ficar demorando demais. –Concordou Shaka, já indo se sentar nos degraus do Templo para esperar os amigos.

-É, vou lá agilizar as coisas. Enquanto isso, vão procurar o Aioria e o Mu que sumiram, ok?

-Pode deixar que eu cuido disso, Saga... fiquem aqui. Podem ir entrando e começando o plano que eu já trago eles, ok?

-Hum... ok. Mas não demore. –Saga deu de ombros, indo organizar com os outros as coisas, enquanto Aioros foi na direção do jardim. Shura se sentou ao lado de Shaka e ficaram conversando sobre as possibilidades que aquela noite lhes traria.

Enquanto isso, no Jardim do Santuário, Mu estava bem à frente de uma fonte observando Aioria - também em pé - e olhando firmemente nos olhos rosados do cavaleiro. A Lua estava muito bonita naquele dia, realmente cheia e jogando todo o seu esplendor em cima do Santuário. Tal esplendor caiu sobre os dois de um jeito muito peculiar, multando o roxo dos olhos e cabelos de Mu num rosa claro e os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes de Aioria num loiro alvo e verde opaco. O clima mágico estava perfeito para o que viria.

-Eu preciso falar com você, Mu.

-Hum... você já me disse isso... O que foi?

-Eu preciso te dizer algo importante, que venho notando dentro de mim já há algum tempo, mas tenho medo de dizer, porque não sei qual será a sua reação.

Áries estranhou ainda mais Aioria a partir daquele momento. Desde quando ele falava sobre seus sentimentos, desde quando ele podia ser sério e até... maduro? O cavaleiro era sempre tão ingênuo, quase que inocente. Provavelmente não conhecia muito bem Aioria.

-Hum... bom... eu não sei o que é, mas você pode me dizer, se é assim tão importante para você. –Mu engoliu em seco, meio sem saber o que falar para o amigo.

-Ok... então... eu vou te dizer. Mas... –Aioria se aproximou, o que fez Mu recuar um pouco. –Calma... –O loiro fez um gesto com a mão, como se apaziguasse um animal arisco.

-Hum...

Com um impulso um pouco mais rápido, mas sem assustar Mu, o cavaleiro abraçou a cintura do outro e deixou sua face bem próxima de si. As madeixas de Mu caíram sobre o peito de Aioria e contrastaram com a regata amarela de bordas pretas que ele usava. Assim como a calça preta era um outro contraste a bermuda branca e ao tênis branco. Até mesmo a pele de ambos contrastava, já que a de Mu é alva e macia, e a de Aioria bronzeada em aspecto forte, torneado. Aquela ação paralisara o furtivo ariano. Era algo inesperado, completamente inesperado para Mu, sendo feito por Aioria. Ou até mesmo por qualquer outra pessoa. O Cavaleiro de Áries nunca tinha passado por algo assim.

-Mu... eu te observo há um bom tempo. Eu olho você da minha casa quando posso, olho você nos treinamentos, olho você quando cuida das crianças... Eu tenho observado todas as suas particularidades, as suas características físicas e psicológicas. –Aioria pausou, respirou um pouco, engolindo em seco, e continuou. –Quanto mais eu conheço você, Mu, menos eu consigo parar de pensar em você... Eu to me viciando em você. De um jeito que eu nunca esperei acontecer. E simplesmente aconteceu... eu sou viciado em você Mu. Eu to apaixonado por você e meu coração bate forte toda vez que eu sinto a sua presença.

Naquele momento, uma folha caíra de uma das árvores na fonte, fazendo ondulações suaves. O reflexo da Lua vibrou na água, assim como o reflexo dos dois. O espelho mostrava dois corpos unidos, ambos tensos, tremendo. Dois olhares que ficaram fixados um no outro, sem cansar disso, por alguns segundos, até as ondulações pararem. Áries não conseguia proferir uma palavra, por mais que tentasse e mexesse os lábios com essa intenção. A única coisa que conseguiu foi colocar o rosto no peito de Aioria e começar a chorar.

Aioria olhou para ele com uma expressão preocupada, mas sorriu da inocência em que ele reagira a algo assim. Acariciou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, levantou-o com carinho pelo queixo e mostrou seu sorriso, para depois tocar sua testa na dele. Os olhos de Mu estavam marejados e suas maçãs da face completamente coradas. Depois de alguns segundos, ambos fecharam os olhos. No espelho da água mais uma folha caíra, só que dessa vez, ao parar das ondulações, via-se dois corpos colados, duas faces coladas e dois lábios unidos. Um beijo silencioso estava acontecendo, de um jeito inocente, como era comum na personalidade dos participantes.

Depois de alguns movimentos, ao passar de alguns minutos, o beijo cessou. Mu abraçou Aioria, escondendo sua face no pescoço dele, e esse sorriu de olhos fechados, apertando-o mais contra si, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos. Ficaram assim, ainda banhados pela lua, escutando o balançar das folhas das árvores e o brincar da água da fonte.

Ao longe, um intruso escondido observou tudo. Aioros limpava com o canto da mão as lágrimas que teimosamente escorreram de seus olhos verdes escuros. Agachado, em meio a um arbusto, era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo em ver o irmão em situação tão incrivelmente bela. Não se importava se era um homem, isso não tinha significado algo para ele, mas ficara feliz por ser Mu e por ele ter aquela reação. Não permitiria que qualquer cavaleiro chato e intrometido atrapalhasse, ia ficar ali de vigilância durante mais algum tempo e desfrutar ainda mais daquela visão.

Durante esses acontecimentos, os cavaleiros já estavam preparando todo o plano que haviam combinado antes.

-Hum.. entendi, mas e o Truco?

-Ué, o Truco vai ser a deixa para ela prometer que fará o que nós quisermos, Shura.

-Ok, mas... ela vai ter que estar bem bêbada para aceitar isso. BEM, bêbada. –Afrodite observava Milo meio desconfiado, não sabendo se aquilo ia realmente dar certo.

-Bom, que ela vai beber, ela vai! Não é Saga?

-Olha... ela ama licor de pêssego. Não sei o porquê, vai ver que é coisa de patty, sei lá.

-Pattys gostam de licor de pêssego? –Mask franziu a sobrancelha.

-Ué, sei lá, mas ela gosta.

Milo pegou algumas sacolas e foi indo em direção ao Santuário.

-De qualquer forma, a idéia é ela achar que vamos fazer uma festa pra ela com essas coisas... escondam o resto das sacolas, só vamos usar algumas aqui para simular uma festinha.

-Nossa, que medo, como somos maus. –Shaka foi indo pegar duas sacolas para levar até um esconderijo arrumado por Kamus ao lado do Santuário, atrás de uma estátua.

-Maus nada! Ela adora esse licor. E é só uma saidinha. Aqueles Cavaleiros de Prata folgados tem que trabalhar também, pow! –Kanon já levava umas três sacolas, indo atrás de Shaka.

-É. Verdade. To nem aí também, quero sair de qualquer jeito... não agüento mais ficar treinando, meditando, olhando pirralhada... afe. –Shaka andava, ficando um pouco atrás de Kamus.

-E hei... a propósito. –O gêmeo de olhos verdes, estranhamente, aproveitou um momento em que os outros estavam ainda mais atrás para comentar algo peculiar com Shaka. E perto de seu ouvido. –Sua roupa é gay, Barbie, mas está ótimo assim.

Shaka parou. Observou Kanon, que deu um sorriso safado, sem parar de andar, já indo perto de Kamus colocar as coisas no esconderijo. "O que foi isso?" – Pensou Shaka. Pelo jeito, alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo naquele Santuário. Alguma coisa realmente estranha. Ou talvez, quem sabe... não tão estranha assim.

**Continua...**

**Nota do Autor: **Demorei com esse, né? Fala sério! Mas sabe... eu tava meio cansadinho nessas últimas semanas e também não tinha recebido tantos reviews como o esperado, aí meio que dei uma desanimada repentina, fora que to participando de uns projetos aí que acabaram me tirando o foco. Apesar disso, aqui está o próximo capítulo! Gostaram? Sabe, o começo não tava me agradando... mas meu, eu adorei do meio pro final. Sério... adorei a cena do Aioria e do Mu, acho que foi uma das cenas mais bonitinhas que eu já fiz.. apesar de simplesinha e a narração ficou bem interessante naquela parte. O finalzinho também ficou bom. Kanon inesperado, hum? Huhahua... acho que ta legal a fic, gostei dela, de verdade ^^ Essa merece ser terminada. Espero que esteja agradando vocês também e deixem reviews, heeein? Como posso saber se estão lendo sem reviews? u.u Bom, até o próximo capítulo, que prometo sair mais cedo dessa vez ^~


	5. Agora sim: Saori Joga Truco!

~Saori Joga Truco!

**Título do Capítulo:** Agora sim: Saori Joga Truco!**  
Autor:** Mr. Devilish Blueberry (mr. DB)  
**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia  
**Pares:** Milo x Kamus, Máscara da Morte x Afrodite, entre outros.  
**Status:** In-Progress  
**Comentário:** Os cavaleiros adolescentes, com os hormônios a flor da pele, decidem ir a um bordel, tendo de driblar Saori Kido. Muitas cenas hilárias acontecem e eles acabam se conhecendo melhor e descobrindo coisa que jamais imaginaram. Comédia/Romance(Yaoi)/Lemon

* * *

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

* * *

-Uma... festa?

Uma "deusa mortal" um tanto preocupada observava seus cavaleiros. Para ela era muito estranho eles resolverem, do nada, fazer uma festa para comemorar os 5 anos de sua volta. Aliás, aquele dia era mesmo o dia em que ela voltara para o Santuário há 5 anos atrás?

-Ora, grande deusa... lógico que sim! Você acha que esqueceríamos de você?

-Óbvio. O que você comeu no café da manhã, Milo?

-Ué... –Milo engoliu em seco. A danada era realmente esperta, apesar de não saber nada sobre Moda. –Er... eu comi sucrilhos.

-Mentira. O Saga fez compras a tarde, como você comeria sucrilhos de manhã? No máximo frutas.

-Ah... era um restinho que eu guardei lá em casa, sabe?

-Hãm... sei.

-Mas grande deusa, o que é isso? Nós sempre nos lembramos de você! Não fizemos aquela festa ano passado?

-Aquilo não tinha sido para mim. Era para comemorar... –Saori parou por uns instantes, colocando a mão na face, balançando a cabeça negativamente. –O primeiro, er, porre... do Aldebaran.

Os Cavaleiros suaram por um instante. Ó céus, ela ainda lembrava daquilo?

-Er... mas então, foi pela sua chegada! Que porre que nada, hahaha! –Milo tentou argumentar com um sorriso amarelo, mas todos ali naquela sala sabiam que o que Saori havia dito era verdade. –Em por falar em Aldebaran, aquele maldito ainda está no Brasil? –Milo, diferente do que pensam, tinha cabelos azuis e NÃO LOIROS*. Não era nada "burro", apesar de lerdo. Espertamente, tentou mudar de assunto.

-Ah... bem, pela última notícia que ele me deu estava. Pobrezinho. Há muito tempo me pedia para visitar o Brasil e várias vezes até se propôs em ir a missões no lugar de vocês para isso... Ele merece! Volta em torno de um mês.

-Ah sim, que bom, que bom.

_---Pausa Estratégica---_

Em algum lugar pelas ilhas paradisíacas da Bahia.

-Aaaaaah! –Aldebaran suspirou. –O que será que aqueles idiotas estão planejando? –O Cavaleiro de Touro sentiu um fluxo estranho nos cosmos dos amigos, algo que só os cavaleiros de ouro muito particularizados entre si conseguiam sentir um no cosmo do outro. Alguma coisa iria acontecer.

-Senhor, você vai querer mais uma caipirinha? –Um garçom trazia uma bandeja de caipirinhas, junto de uma moça muito bela, que se sentou no colo de Aldebaran segurando uma tigela cheia de pedaços de abacaxi bem gelados – acabaram de sair da geladeira do hotel – que eram, delicadamente, colocados por ela na boca do cavaleiro.

-Er... hehe... O que você disse? –O cavaleiro não tirava os olhos dela, enquanto o garçom ficava atônito, esperando uma resposta.

-Caipirinhas, senhor. Capirinhas.

-Opa, ah. Claro, claro. –O enorme homem pega a bandeja da mão do garçom e a repousa no banco ao lado. –Pode trazer aquela porção de camarões e cação também, por favor...

-Sim, senhor. –Da mesma maneira que veio, desapareceu, em meio à densa vegetação ao redor do hotel, que ficava numa ilha pouquíssimo explorada.

Aldebaran pegou a moça pelos braços e saiu correndo, pausando apenas para dar a ela dois copos de caipirinha e depois ir, novamente, em direção do mar. Um azul profundo, cheio de retoques esverdeados que vinham das piscinas naturais, muito comuns naquela região: uma praia que lembrava muito o famoso Caribe, com seus corais e água cristalina. "Ó Deuses, obrigado, obrigado..." –Pensava, Aldebaran, enquanto ainda corria para o mar, com lágrimas nos olhos, imaginando o quanto seus amigos retardados estariam sofrendo nas mãos de Saori e ele ali, no paraíso.

_---Fim da Pausa Estratégica---_

Voltando a noite estrelada de Atenas, Milo, por um instante, sentiu sua orelha esquerda ficar latejando. Alguém estaria pensando algo ruim sobre ele e, estranhamente, Aldebaran não saia de sua mente.

Balançou a cabeça, retirando aqueles pensamentos estranhos e voltou-se novamente para Athena.

-Mas então, o importante é que estamos comemorando com você, não acha? –Sorriu ele, abraçando a deusa de lado, com um dos braços.

-Er... acho que sim, né?

-Vamos nos animar, deusa Athena! No Olimpo não faziam festas? Então. –Aioros ia colocando um CD do Daft Punk, que começou com a música One More Time.

-Ah, sei lá. Eu não me lembro, Aioros. Você sabe, eu sou uma deusa no corpo de uma mortal... sou praticamente humana, só lembro de poucas coisas.

-É, é, mas tudo bem, ninguém é perfeito, né? Vamos abrir os pacotes e começar, vamos? –Saga começava a colocar Pringles em algumas tigelas que se encontravam na cozinha da deusa, apressando todos para começar logo o plano. O chamado Templo tinha uma área realmente dedicada a isso – a comunicação com a divindade Athena – entretanto, de resto, era uma casa como todas as outras do Santuário, com cozinha, quarto, sala e tudo o que tem direito.

-Tá.. tudo bem. Só espero que vocês não estejam planejando algo...

Shura quase derrubou o copo que estava enchendo de refrigerante.

-HAHA! Athena, que isso! –Shaka a puxou, enrolando um de seus braços no dela. –Nós somos seus fiéis escudeiros, quase que uma armadura, uma roupa que não sai de sua cola...

-Eu entendi, Shaka. –Athena observava-o com a sobrancelha direita levantada.

-Pois bem. Nada faríamos de errado com vossa excelência.

-Não? Ahn... E daquela vez...

-NÃO! Nada de lembrar do passado! Quem pensa no passado é passado! Você quer ser futuro ou passado?

-Ahn?

-Pois então! Nunca pense no passado. Que bom que você concorda. Tome refrigerante! –O cavaleiro pegou o copo de coca-cola de Shura, quando esse ia dar o primeiro gole, e enfiou garganta divina abaixo. Saori quase engasga, mas acabou bebendo o refrigerante. Shura ficou irritado e xingou Shaka de alguma coisa que ele não escutou - já que o loiro não havia parado de andar com a pobre divindade - e foi pegar um outro copo de refrigerante.

Conforme a festa ia passando, todos os cavaleiros foram se estabelecendo. Só Aioria e Mu que não apareciam. Até o doido do Aioros já estava, há um bom tempo, presente. O que será que havia acontecido?

De repente, um vulto passa rapidamente, acompanhado de um outro, e ambos se dirigem rapidamente na direção de Athena. Como tinha sido muito rápido, o Cavaleiro de Virgem, que ainda não havia deixado a pobre em paz e conversava sobre seus assuntos malucos e sem sentido, a movimentou, rapidamente, para ficar atrás de si. Era um reflexo natural para um cavaleiro de ouro em relação à Saori, já que sua função era exatamente protege-la. Ao fazer isso, em menos de um segundo, ficou em posição de combate na direção do "ser" que havia entrado.

-Ah... ele pensou que eu sou inimigo, Muzinhu.

Muzinhu? E, agora que haviam parado, todos conseguiam ver quem era. Contudo, era mesmo Aioria e ainda de mãos dadas com Mu?

-Ah, somos nós, Shaka. –Mu sorriu e tocou com cautela o ombro do loiro.

-Oh, perdão... é que foi um reflexo. Vocês entendem bem, haha.

-Tudo bem. Sai pra lá. –Aioria empurrou Shaka para o lado que, talvez por razões do Destino, caiu, de bunda, no colo de Kanon, o qual permanecia sentado no sofá. –Então, deusa, preciso falar com você. –Disse isso, pegando na mão dela e arrastando tanto ela quanto Mu para o outro cômodo.

-Ai ai ai! Não se joga alguém como eu desse jeito! –O cavaleiro arrumava a roupa bagunçada até perceber onde estava. No mesmo instante, ficou com a coluna esticada e endurecida, num movimento de susto. Virou, lentamente, o rosto na direção de Kanon.

-Hum... oi... –O cavaleiro sorriu da mesma maneira que havia feito antes, fora do templo. Aquele sorriso matreiro, de quem sabe muito bem o que está querendo dizer. Shaka corou por alguns instantes. "Como ele ousa agir assim comigo?" –Pensou por alguns instantes, mas a mudança de Kanon havia retirado esses pensamentos de sua mente. Agora, o cavaleiro o encarava, sério, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos. Só neste instante Shaka havia percebido que seus olhos estavam abertos. Eles mergulhavam nos azuis de Kanon e esses nos dele. Era uma situação muito estranha. Além do que, por que o cosmo de Shaka não havia explodido na direção dele ao passo que seus olhos se abriram? Estranho. Ele teria absorvido seus poderes... com os olhos? "Esses olhos... por que me olham assim? Parecem que querem possuir a minha alma... que estranho". Virgem balançou a cabeça, franzindo as sobrancelhas, com cara de bravo, e se levantou rapidamente.

Apesar de parecer muito tempo, principalmente para os dois, aquela cena durara poucos segundos. Ninguém havia reparado na situação, mesmo porque todos estavam divididos em panelinhas, conversando.

Shaka resolveu fingir que nada tinha acontecido, por mais que Kanon não retirasse os olhos dele, ainda sentado no sofá. O pior de tudo é que o cavaleiro sentira algo na calça do outro e aquilo, de uma maneira extremamente confusa e conturbadora, havia mexido com ele. Não conseguia parar de pensar nos olhos, no sorriso e... naquele volume da calça. Mesmo que estivesse com vários pensamentos, o Cavaleiro de Virgem era ótimo para fingir situações e essa seria mais uma delas. Quem quer que o visse falaria que Shaka estava perfeitamente normal, mas por dentro permanecia cheio de preocupações.

Enquanto Shaka e Kanon ficavam nos seus "enroscos", outros dois desenroscavam tudo completamente. No cômodo ao lado da sala de estar, onde estavam todos, existia um escritório. Era lá que se encontravam Athena, Aioria e Mu.

Diferente dos outros confusos e exageradamente "adolescentes", Aioria, que era visto como o mais "bobinho", mostrou-se o mais resolvido. Após pedir Mu em namoro, abaixo da linda lua e em meio a todas as plantas do jardim do Templo como testemunhas, foi consumar esse relacionamento com Athena. Sim, pois mesmo que Afrodite tenha dito já há algum tempo que não existiam regras contra isso, fazia questão de deixar claro seu relacionamento com a governante daquele lugar para que nada ficasse mal resolvido. Os outros cavaleiros comentavam, observando de longe a conversa dos dois com Athena, já que eles tinham deixado a porta aberta. Não conseguiam escutar nada. Acharam estranho quando Athena sorriu e acariciou a face de Aioria, juntando as mãos de Mu com as dele.

Alguns minutos depois, os três voltavam. A dupla de cavaleiros continuava de mãos dadas, sorrindo, parecendo um parzinho de crianças apaixonadas. Um olhava para o outro e corava, desviando a face para baixo, para depois sorrirem novamente fitando-se. Eram cenas muito inocente e bonitas.

Depois de chegarem mesmo a sala de estar, os dois se dirigiram a um sofá.

-Olha... o Mu agora é meu namorado, entendeu? Se alguém der em cima dele...

-Aioria, não fala isso! –Mu balançava as mãos na direção do cavaleiro, todo sem jeito com o comentário, já começando a corar. Aioria olhou para ele sem reação e depois sorriu, fazendo carinho nos cabelos dele.

-Ta bom, ta bom...

-AH! Pronto... Carai. Agora sim essa gente doida escreve fanfic yaoi da gente! –Dizia, extremamente irritado, Shura, um dos poucos ali que ainda se mantinha hétero, até que provem o contrário, e ficou indignado um dia desses em que mexeu na internet de seu notebook – sim, os cavaleiros possuíam acesso a internet por causa das negociações da empresa de Saori – e ao encontrar sites com fanfics dele sendo par do Aioros. –E o pior... eu costumo ficar por baixo! Como assim?

Os cavaleiros começaram a rir sem parar com o comentário. Shura não era muito o tipo que fica por baixo, realmente.

-Ai Shurinha... quer provar algum dia, hum? –Aioros ia chegando perto de Shura felinamente, agarrando-o de brincadeira. –Hein, hein?

-Sai pra lá, Aioros! –Capricórnio começava a chutar o amigo, enquanto ele tentava se esquivar dos ataques.

-Ta ta... nossa, que bicho nervoso.

-Hei, hei. Athena está presente... –Gêmeos, percebendo que os outros haviam se esquecido do lugar onde estavam, cutucou com o cotovelo Aioros. Logo após se tocar, acabou parando de brincar, mas sem dar muita bola, realmente, para essas regras de comportamento perante Athena.

-Er... Mas então, a gente não vai começar... –Kamus falava, olhando para Milo. –O... jogo? Sabe, o jogo?

-Ah.. nossa, é mesmo! O jogo! –O cavaleiro saiu correndo em direção de uma das sacolas e retirou um baralho de lá. –É mesmo, precisamos jogar.

-Jogar o que, Milo? –Athena se aproximava das sacolas e, impressionada, encontrou um garrafa de licor de pêssego ali. –Ué... o que isso está fazendo aqui?

-Aaaah... como você é estraga prazeres! É o seu presente...

-Como você sabe que eu gosto de licor de pêssego? –A deusa olhava incrédula para Escorpião, que começou a gaguejar até desembuchar de uma vez.

-Ah, então, né... é que, é.. o Saga disse, entende? Ele comprou o licor junto da compra de mês do Santuário.

-Aaaah, entendo... Bom. Se foi o Saguinha quem comprou, então tudo bem. –Saori olhou para Saga e sorriu. Como sabemos, não eram apenas alguns dos cavaleiros os adolescentes ali ou então os que estavam doidos para perder a virgindade... e o nosso querido Saga era um dos "prediletos", talvez prováveis "cavaleiros em potencial" para a comandante do Santuário. Obviamente essa idéia agradava nem um pouco o pobre Saga, que a cada "Saguinha" sentia vontade de sair correndo. De qualquer forma, após o comentário e algumas risadas abafadas, eles foram para o tal jogo.

-Então, Athena... a gente vai jogar Truco. Sabe como é que é, né? É um jogo legal de se jogar em festas, então planejamos jogar na sua com você.

-Ah, que legal. Obrigada... –Saori já ia abrindo a garrafa. Não conseguia ficar perto de um licor de pêssego e não desfruta-lo. Após abri-la, foi atrás de um copo, para depois se sentar na rodinha que formaram no meio da sala, em cima de um tapete felpudo que parecia uma imensa pelagem de urso polar.

Na rodinha, se encontravam jogadores estratégicos: Milo, Mask, Kanon e, obviamente, Saori. Pobre Athena. Contra eles ela seria arrasada, mas como não sabia o plano maligno que havia por trás de tudo isso, não se preocupava com quem iria jogar.

-Bom, você sabe jogar, Athena?

-Ah... não muito bem, acho que joguei apenas uma vez no colégio, há um bom tempo. –Saori Kido já estava no segundo copo. –Ó céus, adoro essa bebida... espero que eu não esteja exagerando. –Observou os cavaleiros, um pouco envergonhada.

-Não, nãããão! Beba que faz bem! –Máscara da Morte, com Afrodite grudado ao seu lado, estimulava a deusa, inclusive já enchendo outro copo para ela. –Pega um pouquinho daquela bebida especial que a gente fez lá em casa? Pega amor?

-Aaaah... aquela?

-Isso, essa que você ta pensando mesmo.

-Ta-ta bom. –Afrodite saiu com um sorrisinho de canto dos lábios. Após pegar o frasco com a tal bebida, sentou-se novamente ao lado de Mask.

-Isso! Brigado! –Máscara da Morte lhe deu um selinho e foi colocando a tal bebida no copo dela. Athena que, felizmente, se embebedava rápido, já estava ficando um pouco alegre.

-O que, que... é isso daí, Máscara da Morte?

-Ah, se preocupa não, grande deusa... é uma bebida que nós fizemos, mas não tem nada demais, viu? Ela é só um misturado de coisas que deixam licores muito mais gostosos.

-Aaaah... entendo. É isso mesmo, né? –Saori já estava encostada em Kanon, meio que balançando.

-Ah, claro! Não se preocupe... –O cavaleiro disse, dando uma piscadinha para Milo, que sorriu.

A verdade é que aquele era um composto explosivo. Uma mistura muito bem equilibrada de vodka, dois destilados gregos e um pouco de calda de pêssego concentrada, que além de esconder o gosto do álcool, também tinha um pouco dele. No final, só com mais aquele copo de licor misturado à bebida secreta, ela ficaria completamente bêbada.

-Mas então... já preparei o jogo. Vou dar as cartas. –O Cavaleiro de Escorpião começa a organizar as cartas para cada jogador, dando 3 cartas para cada um.

**Continua...**

*NÃO LOIROS: Também gosto do Milo loiro, mas vocês hão de convir... Milo de cabelos azulões é muito mais sexy, não acham? *-*

**Nota do Autor: **Eita, esse demorou um pouquinho novamente, né? E foi menor que o outro.. mas não se preocupem. O próximo capítulo já está pronto também ^~ Eu fixei um dia de entrega para a minha beta e para o término da correção dela, portanto vai ficar mais fácil agora de atualizar. Saibam que vou atualizar todos os domingos, ta bom? Espero que seja um bom dia para vocês. De qualquer forma, curtiram esse capítulo? Huahua, engraçado como de costume... eu mesmo ri das minhas besteiras huahua. Espero que tenham curtido... e cada vez mais Shaka e Kanon vão entrando em um beco sem saída, não? Vamos ver no que vai dar. Até o próximo capítulo e espero que tenham gostado. E eu já ia me esquecendo... o Aldebaraaaan! XD Agora está explicado! Eu tinha umas idéias da viagem dele e tals, mas a minha beta tinha me dado uma idéia e aí está uhahua.. vlw, Aquarius-chan-beta-amada *-*


	6. Os Portões Estão Quase se Abrindo

~Saori Joga Truco!

**Título do Capítulo:** Os Portões Estão Quase se Abrindo**  
Autor:** Mr. Devilish Blueberry (mr. DB)  
**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia  
**Pares:** Milo x Kamus, Máscara da Morte x Afrodite, entre outros.  
**Status:** In-Progress  
**Comentário:** Os cavaleiros adolescentes, com os hormônios a flor da pele, decidem ir a um bordel, tendo de driblar Saori Kido. Muitas cenas hilárias acontecem e eles acabam se conhecendo melhor e descobrindo coisa que jamais imaginaram. Comédia/Romance(Yaoi)/Lemon

* * *

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

* * *

-Aaaaaah! Como que joga isso daí? –Athena já começa a falar grogue. –Diz, Milo! –A deusa se aproximava do cavaleiro com um terrível hálito alcoólico, chegando a tal nível que já estava começando a embebedar o cavaleiro.

-Ah, ele já explica... Pera, pera. Eita! –Kanon ia ajudando a coitada a se sentar onde estava novamente, enquanto ela tropeçava e cambaleava furtivamente. –Nossa, desse jeito nem vai precisar de jogo.

-É verdade. –Afrodite concordava, olhando para ela com espanto.

-Precisar de jogo para quê? –Saori, de repente, volta a se portar como Saori Kido, misteriosamente. Até parecia que tinha percebido coisa para o seu lado.

-Er... olha aí suas cartas! Vamos aprender como joga truco?

-Ebaaaa! –Voltando à postura alcoolizada, acabou por pegar as cartas como se fosse um brinquedo e ela a criança. –Conta como é, conta! –Dizia balançando o pobre pela coxa, sendo que ele estava sentado de pernas cruzadas.

-Ta bom. Só para de balançar minha coxa, pelo amor do seu pai. –Milo tirou a mão dela, que fez um beicinho. –É o seguinte, cada mão vale um ponto. Uma mão tem três rodadas. Para vencer uma rodada tem que ter a carta mais forte. As cartas mais fortes são de 4 a 3, entende? A mais fraquinha o 4 e a mais forte o 3. Além do três, tem a tal da manilha, que é a mais forte de todas. E, ah, as cartas 8, 9, 10 e o coringa são retirados do baralho, eles não contam. –Milo observava Saori, explicando como se ela fosse entender tudo. Sabia muito bem que a garota iria entender coisa alguma, sendo exatamente essa a intenção.

-Ah... entendi!

-ENTENDEU? –Afrodite olhava para ela ainda mais espantado. –Ma.. mais eu não bebi nada e entendi coisa alguma!

-Ah... você é burro, eu sou esperta. –A deusa sorriu, meio tonta.

-Hunf! Se você não estivesse bêbada... –Peixes fechou o punho e a fitou com os olhos quase cerrados de raiva.

-Deixa ela, deixa ela... huahua! –Kanon não sabia se ria do comentário ou de Saori. –Vai, começa aí. Tirou a manilha?

-Não. Tira aí, Mask.

-Ok.

Enquanto Máscara da Morte tirava a tal da manilha, Milo explicava como funcionava o sistema da manilha e o que era exatamente o "Truco". Disse que, quando você possui uma carta muito forte e acredita que vai vencer a mão, você pode aumentar o valor dela. Quando se dizia "Truco" significava que a mão, ao invés de valer um, passava a valer 3 pontos. Se outro achasse que poderia vencer também e quisesse aumentar ainda mais a aposta, poderia dizer "Seis". Se outra pessoa quisesse aumentar, diria "Nove", até chegar ao máximo, que seria o "Doze". Doze pontos era o máximo pelo fato de um jogo de Truco terminar quando já se chegasse a 12 pontos, normalmente 12 mãos, diferente disso somente quando uma mão valia mais do que as outras.

Já a manilha era uma carta retirada do baralho. A próxima carta, a superior a essa, seria a manilha. Se a carta fosse um 5, a manilha seria o 6, em todos os seus nipes. Essa era a carta mais forte do jogo.

O cavaleiro explicou tudo isso, rapidamente, para Saori e ela disse que havia entendido. Ele começou a rir e achou que fosse coisa de bêbada, não se importando muito.

-Bom, pode começar? –Mask observou Milo, tendo dó da pobre Athena. Ela tinha seus momentos do que chamavam de "pattysmo", algo que ainda seria comprovado pela ciência como uma doença crônica – pelo menos era o que acreditavam – mas, apesar de tudo, era a deusa protetora deles.

-Já expliquei para ela. Pode sim.

Os cavaleiros observaram suas cartas. Surgiram alguns sorrisos e olhares entre si.

-Há, senhores... me desculpem, mas acho que vou vencer essa mão, hein? Hehehe. –Kanon já se gabava, jogando um 2 na mesa.

-Não venha se gabando para cima de mim, Kanon. –Mask jogou um 3.

-Droga... me ferrei. –Escorpião jogou com desleixo um 5.

-Ué... –A comandante do Santuário, bêbada, quase caiu para frente ao colocar a carta. –Num era.. –Soluçou, voltando a falar. –essa a tal da... hic, a tal.. da "mãniulha"?

Os cavaleiros pensaram e repensaram. Não era possível. Devia ser sorte de principiante.

-É.. ela ta certa. É um 8, a carta que o Mask tirou foi um 7.

-Tá. Ganhou a rodada, Athena.

-UHUUUUUUL! E...eu sou boa, malandro!

Eles estavam começando a sentir medo dela. Saori berrava, olhava a esmo como se estivesse falando com alguém – apesar de o vácuo ser o único na mira - e gesticulava exageradamente. Além disso, usava gírias estranhas, que eles nunca haviam dito nem perto dela ou longe dela.

-Er... dá as cartas de novo aí, Milo. –Afrodite pedia para ele continuar.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, os outros ficavam observando. Uns conversando entre si pela sala, outros sentados no sofá, mas sempre observando os micos de sua líder maior. Conforme o jogo se desenrolava, começaram a achar estranho. Saori, desde que ele começara, não havia perdido uma só rodada. A idéia não era fazê-la concordar com a saída em uma aposta, quando ela estivesse bem bêbada, e depois vencê-la para que todos pudessem curtir a noite fora do Santuário?

-Carai, ela é boa. Saori joga truco! Eu pensei que ela era patty... carai, carai, carai! –Milo dizia para Mask, enquanto Athena ficava agarrando Kanon, pensando que ele era Saga.

-"Carai" é o que vão enfiar em você se você não conseguir tirar a gente daqui essa noite! A idéia foi sua, homem, você arruma. –Câncer já estava ficando irritado de tanto perder da menina, que ainda por cima estava bêbada.

-Gente... –O cavaleiro ia falar alguma coisa, mas parou por um momento. -Ai, pára! –Kanon tentava desgrudar a garota de si, mas ela era forte.

-Vem cá, Saguinhaaaa! –Saori o enchia de beijos, deixando as bochechas de Kanon rosas por causa do batom que ela usava. Finalmente ele conseguiu retirar ela de perto, quando Milo a deu outro copo de licor.

-Mas então, né Athena? A gente quer deixar a aposta mais legal...

-Huuum.. –Terminando de tomar a bebida, voltou-se novamente para Milo. –Ai é? HUAUHA! Como assim? Vamos fazer uma orgia?

Silêncio.

-Milo... to ficando com medo. –Máscara da Morte pegava na mão de Afrodite, se esgueirando, bem devagar, na direção do sofá.

-Calma... fica quieto aí! Ela ta bêbada. Deixa ela. –Milo dizia apontando para o cavaleiro discretamente e falando com o canto dos lábios. Quem via tinha a impressão de que estava querendo a presença de Mask mais por causa de ele poder ser um outro possível alvo do que para continuar o jogo em si.

-O problema é esse! Ela é louca, e ta bêbada!

-Vocês querem fazer uma aposta, é isso? HAUHAU! Eu já seeei o que pedir em troca, viu?

Escorpião olhou para Kanon e Máscara da Morte, surpreso. Saori acabou facilitando as coisas.

-Bom, na realidade, sim. Queremos apostar uma saída do Santuário, hoje e amanhã... o que acha?

-HUAHUA! –Athena, de repente, riu sem parar. Uma risada escandalosa e meio molenga, ao mesmo tempo, que terminava em soluços estranhos. De repente, parou e os observou mais relaxada. –Tudo bem.

Silêncio de novo. Todos entendiam que ela estava bêbada, mas... não era para ser tão fácil assim. O licor fazia efeito realmente. Por que diabos esse segredo ficou escondido por tanto tempo nas mãos de Saga? Bem que Kanon poderia ter descoberto isso mais cedo.

-Maaaaaas... –Saori avisou.

"Ah. Agora sim era Saori Kido". –Pensaram.

-Mas eu quero, em troca, uma noite com o Saguinha.. –Agarrou novamente, Kanon. –Na minha cama!

Shaka, que estava se segurando até agora, desatou a rir. A risada dele desatou outras, que também já estavam contidas e Saori, obviamente, também riu: coisa de bêbado.

Após se acalmarem, o silêncio retornou.

-Hahaha... mas é verda...hic, ade! Só saem hoje.. hic.. e amanhã se em troca o Saguinha dormir uma noite comigo!

Saga se segurava no sofá com cara de choro. Ele havia feito tudo certinho, todos os pedidos que eles faziam ele realizava, só para não o atormentarem mais. A única coisa que talvez, talvez ganhasse, era sair um pouquinho do Santuário para ver o show de uma de suas bandas preferidas, algo que ele nunca havia feito em todos esses anos. Mesmo assim, algo tinha que sobrar para ele. Tinha que sobrar.

-Er, ta bom! –O Cavaleiro de Escorpião concordou, fazendo Saga pular do sofá na direção dele. Obviamente, Kamus, que estava ao seu lado, segurou-o e consolou o coitado, fazendo-o se sentar novamente. "Calma, a gente não deixa". –Disse Aquário, baixinho.

-Milo! O que você ta fazendo, seu idiota? –Aioros o repreendeu, aproximando-se da roda e defendendo o amigo. –De jeito nenhum que eu vou deixar ela perto do Saga! –O cavaleiro cochichou no ouvido de Milo.

-Aaai! Hurf! Confia, poxa... eu já sei o que vou fazer.

-Acho bom mesmo. Porque eu não quero deixar o pobre do Saga nessa situação não, hein? –Respondeu o rapaz mais velho. Ele e Saga eram bastante próximos, apesar de não parecer tanto. Alguns diziam que eram próximos até demais.

-Confia. Você vai ver.

Os jogadores continuaram. Depois de, finalmente, Saori perder uma para Mask, começou a vencer de novo, até chegar na sétima mão, tendo todas as anteriores valendo 1 ponto. No placar, estavam, digamos, 5 x 1 para Athena. Os outros já estavam realmente preocupados. Era incrível que aquela garota, bêbada, poderia ganhar assim tão fácil! Tinha que ser uma deusa mesmo.

Pensando nisso, acabaram se tocando de que, obviamente, Saori nunca perderia. A deusa Nike, divindade grega da vitória estava, espiritualmente, dentro do báculo de Saori, o que ela não largava. Cautelosamente, Kamus avisou isso para Kanon. Esse, aproveitando-se de sua aparência idêntica a de Saga, jogou um charme para cima de Saori, que deu um pulo em cima dele e largou o báculo. Rapidamente, os outros afastaram aquela coisa sem toca-la – já que Saori poderia ser avisada pelo báculo – para trás no sofá. E assim ficaram até o final do jogo. Engenhoso, não?

Ainda na sétima mão, já na terceira rodada, sendo que Saori havia ganhado uma e Milo outra, ainda não havia ganhador para essa. Após receberem as cartas, Milo percebeu que dessa vez a sorte estava com ele. Entre as três cartas que havia recebido, uma delas era a manilha: um belíssimo 8 de copas. Sabia que a única carta que poderia vencer o nipe de copas era o nipe de paus, ou seja, se Saori tirasse uma manilha também ela só ganharia da manilha dele caso fosse um 8 de paus.

Torcendo para que ganhasse, Milo fez um gesto com os olhos, algo que eles viviam fazendo para indicarem ao outro que pedisse "Truco" durante um jogo. Assim sendo, Kanon se tocou.

-TRUCO! –O cavaleiro berrou, assustando alguns que já estavam ficando com sono naquela "festa". Entendendo que Milo estava com uma carta forte, Máscara continuou.

-Eu aceito e peço seis!

Todos olharam para Saori que estava observando a luz com uma expressão engraçada. Estava quase babando, quando Kanon cutucou a garota, acordando-a daquele sono lisérgico.

-E..E.. Eu aceito! Isso mesmo, eu aceito! –Saori bateu no chão, onde estava sentada a rodinha, com cara de quem também tinha uma carta forte. Todos estavam ansiosos para ver no que ia dar. Ao invés de ficarem espalhados, os cavaleiros se concentraram ao redor da rodinha de jogadores no chão. Após a confirmação de Saori, cada um foi descendo suas cartas.

Mask e Kanon só pediram por causa de Milo, porque suas cartas eram fracas: um 7 e um 6, respectivamente.

-Hum... ok. Vamos lá... –Milo colocou a carta na mesa, mas invertida. Esperou alguns instantes e a virou, mostrando um 8 de copas, o que fez com que os outros sorrissem, todos alegres.

-Ah... carta boa, é, carta boa! –Saori tentava acertar o chão com a carta, mas estranhamente virava o braço e quase caia. –Fica aí, buraco, fica aí!

-Geeente! Alguém ajuda ela a acertar logo o chão, raios, que dificuldade! –Kamus já falava morrendo de nervosismo.

Logo depois, Mask a ajudou a colocar a carta e a virou. Percebeu que era uma manilha também, um 8 de paus.

-O... oito de paus? Esse...

-AAAAAH! GANHEEEEI! –Milo deu um pulo. –Hahahaha! Foi um prazer jogar com você, Athena! –O cavaleiro realizava um falsete, com uma tremenda cara de pau e um sorriso amarelo, apertando a mão de Saori e a balançando freneticamente.

-Mas eu perdi? Eu, eu... perdi? Aaaah, Saguinha... outro dia eu pego você... outro dia eu peeeeeego! –Athena agarrou Kanon dando um abraço de urso que quase sufocou o coitado.

-Gente, ajuda! AJUDA! –O pobre ex-marina não conseguia respirar e se debatia com a deusa grudada a si. Ficou a si por uns segundos até ser ajudado pelos outros.

-Huuum.. ta bom, eu solto.

-Tadinha, gente... Nós vamos deixá-la assim? –Afrodite segurava Athena, levando-a em direção de seu quarto.

-Não. Vamos esperar ela dormir, que aí nós chamamos os cavaleiros de prata e de bronze. Hãm... Aqueles pelegos vão trabalhar hoje! Ficam tudo nas nossas costas, né? Quero ver hoje que a gente não vai estar aqui... –Shura falava apertando os punhos.

-Mas, viu... Você se certificou de que eles estão com o número do seu celular, com um celular, que sabem onde nós estamos e tudo mais, né, Milo?

-Sim, Kamus... eu já te disse isso.

-Eu sei, mas to confirmando porque você é leso. E deixar o Santuário na mão desses irresponsáveis me deixa meio preocupado.

-Só até um pedaço da madrugada... depois nós voltamos e saímos só na noite de amanhã. Não esquenta.

-Só espero que a Saori, lúcida amanhã, deixe que nós saiamos mesmo... não queria perder o show. –Disse Saga, preocupado com a reação da deusa pós-ressaca.

-Relaxa, nós vamos conseguir. –Confirmou Aioros. –Você sabe como ela leva a sério a palavra dela. Mesmo que tenha sido uma brincadeira, ela vai considerar que nós temos o direito de sair.

Todos concordaram com a afirmação e só por causa disso realmente acharam que aquilo tudo poderia dar certo. Saori, acima de qualquer coisa, era Athena. Eles iam comentar com ela no próximo dia que ela mencionou deixa-los sair, desde que ganhassem o jogo. Só isso seria o bastante para ela mesma lembrar dos micos que passou e permitir que os cavaleiros saíssem. Mesmo porque, o vício em licor de pêssego era dela. A responsável por deixar que a manipulação acontecesse era a própria deusa e teria de arcar com suas conseqüências.

Depois de deixarem Saori na cama, que ficou agarrada em Milo pensando que ele era Kanon por esse ter cabelos azuis, e dormir feito um anjo, eles se reuniram na sala novamente. Organizaram tudo, deixaram todo o planejamento nos conformes.

Após estarem preparados e pegarem as sacolas escondidas fora do Templo, desceram as escadarias, parando na casa de Saga para pegar a chave do carro. Já lá embaixo, deixaram claro para os cavaleiros responsáveis que os castrariam se encontrassem o Santuário aos cacos, fazendo os cavaleiros de prata e de bronze engolir em seco. Alguns ficaram meio confusos em relação à Seiya, que, até onde sabiam... era eunuco*, porém afastaram esses pensamentos verdadeiramente bizarros de suas mentes quando os cavaleiros de ouro se dirigiam na direção do portão central.

Depois que Kanon pegou a chave com Saga, foi na garagem retirar o outro carro que seria necessário, já que eram 11 cavaleiros. Depois de tirá-lo, foi andando devagarzinho perto dos cavaleiros e desceu o vidro.

-Quem disse que ter carteira no Santuário só servia para fazer _rally_, Milo?

-Cala a boca e abre o carro, Kanon!

-Huahua.

Estando todos dentro dos carros, partiram rumo à cidade de Atenas, passando pelas passagens secretas que levavam a rodovia principal em direção da cidade. Após alguns minutos, já estavam bem próximos da cidade de Atenas.

**Continua...**

*****Há! Quem não lembra do Prólogo do Céu? Eu não resisti.

**Nota do Autor: **Mais um! Ebaaa.. esse foi mais rápido porque já estava pronto, hauhu. Olha só, hein? Finalmente o jogo de Saori! E sim, Saori Joga Truco! Huhahu. Espero que tenham gostado. Achei hilário escrever a Saori bêbada, coitadinho do Kanon... E viu, eles não são assim tão desleixados com ela! Deixaram vigias lá, gente para avisar e tudo mais, ué. Huhahua.. não são assim desnaturados também. Ah, foi rápido, porém eu demorei para atualizar pelo fato de ter ficado doente -_-' Aí demorou para eu reler. Sempre leio antes de mandar para a beta, é importante.. sabem como que é ^^ Sempre tem uma coisinha para resolver antes de ser betado pela Aquarius-chan. Bom, postem reviews, hein! Espero que tenham gostado de verdade e, se bobiar, aprendido truco huauhah.


	7. Cavaleiros, Finalmente, em Atenas

~Saori Joga Truco!

**Título do Capítulo:** Cavaleiros, Finalmente, em Atenas**  
Autor:** Mr. Devilish Blueberry (mr. DB)  
**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia  
**Pares:** Milo x Kamus, Máscara da Morte x Afrodite, entre outros.  
**Status:** In-Progress  
**Comentário:** Os cavaleiros adolescentes, com os hormônios a flor da pele, decidem ir a um bordel, tendo de driblar Saori Kido. Muitas cenas hilárias acontecem e eles acabam se conhecendo melhor e descobrindo coisa que jamais imaginaram. Comédia/Romance(Yaoi)/Lemon

* * *

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

* * *

-Aaah... mas só o que me faltava vocês não saberem o caminho! –Shaka reclamou já dando um safanão em Milo, que estava no banco do carona.

-Ai! –Foi com a cabeça para frente, quase furando o mapa que segurava, com ela. –Não faça isso! Tô tentando encontrar logo esse caminho, não atrapalha!

-Você já devia saber, né Milo? Não foi o inventor desse bendito plano? –Saga já não agüentava mais entrar em retornos por causa das confusões do escorpiano.

-Eu sei! Eu sei! Mas, caramba, faz séculos que eu não venho para Atenas... aliás, eu nunca saí do Santuário sozinho! O Kanon que deveria estar aqui para explicar direito onde é o bendito bordel. –Milo virava o mapa no ar, nem sabendo se ele estava de ponta-cabeça ou não.

-Não dá, você sabe. Aioros é péssimo motorista, se não for eu, só Kanon pode dirigir. –Virando uma esquina, seguiu pela avenida central de Atenas que, inclusive, estava lotada de pessoas. Haviam barzinhos, locais de entretenimento, como boates luminosas, alguns restaurantes e lanchonetes. Entretanto, não era bem o centro de Atenas que estavam procurando.

No outro carro, Kanon já xingava seu irmão por causa dos vários retornos que estavam fazendo.

-Aaah, que droga! O que diabos está acontecendo com a mula do Saga? –Acompanhava a curva, seguindo o irmão para a avenida. –Será que Milo não sabe onde é? Mas eu expliquei para ele...

-Você deveria ter explicado para Saga, né, Kanon? Ele que ta dirigindo, oras! –Aioros, ao lado de Kanon, já começava a se exasperar com a situação. Odiava a idéia de estar fora do Santuário fazendo nada.

-Ih, olha lá! Ele deu sinal para nós encostarmos na frente daquela lanchonete ali. Acho que quer perguntar direito onde fica o local... Quem mandou não ter ido para a Casa de Madame Djon comigo na época? Hehehe. –O gêmeo de olhos esverdeados encostou devagar. Por sorte o irmão conseguira um lugar onde cabiam os dois carros perfeitamente.

-Hãm! Porque Saga é um homem de respeito, diferente de você! –Sagitário olhava torto para o outro, já querendo sair correndo daquele carro.

-Ai, ai... Vai começar? Quer apostar que o Kanon vai falar que o Aioros é o namoradinho do irmão dele, que sempre defende Saga, e aí ele vai responder que é besteira e que Kanon fica inventando essas coisas o tempo todo? Quer? –Afrodite dizia, tanto para Mask quanto para Shura ao lado direito no banco traseiro.

-Afe, Aioros... Você sempre foi e sempre vai ser o "namoradinho do meu irmão" que defende ele o tempo todo, hein? Mas tudo bem, eu sou o gêmeo malvado e me satisfaço com isso.. Hehe. –Sorriu safadamente e já foi saindo do carro também. Após todos saírem, Kanon ligou o alarme e seguiu para o outro grupinho de cavaleiros que já havia se formado um pouco mais a frente.

-E aí? Onde que é o negócio? –Kamus já ia chegando perto de Milo, encarando o amigo.

-É-é... –O cavaleiro ficou um pouco confuso com a postura mais incisiva de Kamus e o observou, estranhando-o, para depois voltar ao normal. –Bom, eu sei a rua, mas como não conheço Atenas, fica difícil saber direitinho das coisas. Onde que era o bairro mesmo, Kanon?

-Jardim das Tulipas. Eu já te disse isso. –Kanon participava da rodinha de cavaleiros que quase interrompia a passagem de transeuntes.

-Jardim... das... –Shura se segurava para não gargalhar. –TULIPAS?

-É, Tulipas. –Kanon entendeu a piadinha e já sorria com um olhar sacana para Shura.

-HAHAHA! Ai ai... Que nome para o bairro de um bordel, hahaha.

-Ô gente, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas ta TODO MUNDO olhando para cá. É melhor vocês decidirem logo. –Afrodite disse, se encolhendo na rodinha para fugir dos olhares e interrompendo Shura.

-Sabe, eu tô com fome... A gente podia encontrar um lugar legal e comer alguma coisa. O que acham? –Aioria perguntou, sendo a primeira vez que desgrudava os olhos de seu "Muzinho" desde a hora que falaram com Athena.

-É, seria uma boa mesmo. O que Saga comprou para nós vai ficar pra amanhã mesmo, né? Devíamos ter pensado nisso antes, assim não precisávamos trazer aquele monte de coisas dentro do carro! –Kamus olhou torto para Milo.

-Eu trouxe aquilo porque bebida a gente vai tomar hoje ainda, ué... E além de o resto poder ficar dentro do porta-malas porque não estraga, amanhã no show nós vamos precisar de algum lanche e tudo mais. Era melhor já deixar lá no carro mesmo. –Enquanto Milo ia se explicando, observava as pessoas que passavam por eles olhando de gaiato. Simplesmente, Atenas inteira os secava. Sim, tudo bem, eles sabiam que eram gostosos, mas tinham que olhar tanto?

-Bom, então vamos sentar ali naquela lanchonete que eu tô com vontade de comer cachorro-quente. Vem, Mu. –Disse Aioria, anunciando aonde ia, independentemente do que os outros decidissem. Áries, que era arrastado para lá e para cá por Leão, nem teve tempo de dizer nada.

-Eita... Sair do Santuário para comer cachorro-quente é foda! Bem que a gente podia ir a um restaurante maneiro, não acham? –Saga dizia encostando-se ao carro, começando a cansar-se de ficar em pé.

-É, mas... Deixar Mu e Aioria sozinhos ali não vai dar certo. O melhor é ou nós comermos ali mesmo, ou esperarmos os dois comer e irmos para outro lugar depois. –Aioros atalhou, com razão.

-Ah, acho melhor nós comermos ali mesmo. Que horas abre o lugar lá, Kanon? –Mask dizia abraçando Afrodite de lado e fitando o amigo.

-Ixi, não se preocupem com isso. –Sorriu maliciosamente. –A Casa de Madame Djon vira a noite... Abre por volta das 22h.

-Ótimo. Então vamos comer algo que eu tô morrendo de fome. –Shaka foi indo na direção da lanchonete, já juntando uma mesa com a de Mu e Aioria, prevendo que só uma mesa não daria, e sentando-se junto dos dois. Os outros pegaram umas cadeiras e se apertaram dentro da lanchonete.

O lugar tinha uns detalhes originais. Aquela região da capital era muito bonita e, mesmo após toda aquela confusão, agora sim teriam paz para poder observar a avenida. Era larga, mas somente pelo fato de ser a central, pois todas as outras eram estreitas, com prédios antigos ou em estilo grego moderno. Alguns prédios já eram mais clássicos, remontando ao tempo em que Atenas era uma cidade-estado, mas eram raros, apenas pequena parte da grande maioria de edifícios novos.

A rua tinha restaurantes de diversos tipos e era impressionante, realmente, como aquela avenida lotava em uma sexta-feira à noite. E isso, especialmente, incomodava demais os cavaleiros. Com o passar do tempo, chegou a ser insuportável. Obviamente, esse exagero todo de olhares acontecia por causa da beleza de nossos queridos cavaleiros, mas um deles, em especial, era intensamente secado. Um não, na realidade dois: Afrodite e Mu.

Apesar de Shaka também chamar muita a atenção, Afrodite tinha uma androgenia que chegava a ser exótica de tão bela e Mu possuía seus longos cabelos e olhos lilases, coisa que, sem dúvidas, a maioria das pessoas ali jamais vira. Aliás, os cavaleiros nunca conseguiriam descanso fora do Santuário, porque ali ninguém tinha cabelos como o deles, que não fossem pintados é claro. Os cavaleiros sabiam disso, já que as cores "estranhas" de cabelo era uma das possíveis marcas a serem dadas a um Cavaleiro de Athena.

A situação era muito engraçada: eles estranhavam completamente o fato de serem os únicos com cabelos de cores exóticas, mesmo que as cores dos cabelos de Aioria, Aioros, Shaka e Shura fossem "normais". As pessoas ao redor os estranhavam completamente. Para elas, provavelmente era algum tipo de grupo doido ligado a uma tribo ainda mais doida.

Com o passar do tempo, os outros clientes daquela lanchonete pararam de olhar. Claro, "pararam". Hora ou outra alguém observava, mas nada que os incomodasse muito. Entretanto, com o passar do tempo um cavaleiro começou a notar o exagero de olhares de uma pessoa em especial.

Havia um rapaz em torno de 20, 21 anos, que não retirava os olhos de Afrodite. Observava-o de tal maneira e tão fixamente que o cavaleiro, o qual obviamente possuía os sentidos intensamente apurados, percebera há tempos e já se incomodava bastante com aquilo, mesmo que não tanto quanto seu namorado. Se havia alguma coisa que Máscara da Morte realmente era é ciumento. E seu ciúmes estava começando a sair e tomar forma.

-Se esse filha duma... –Grunhiu. –Ai que raiva! Se esse maldito não parar de olhar para você, eu vou dar uma surra nele!

-Que surra o que, Mask! Você o mata só com o pensamento, nem pense nisso! –Afrodite olhava o namorado fixamente. –Sério.

-Só uns tapinhas, Afro. –Câncer observava o rapaz - que inclusive era muito bonito também - com cara de assassino. Era um moreno forte de cabelos negros lisos e curtos, com olhos azuis escuros penetrantes, vestindo roupas negras. Era bem claro, provavelmente um dos milhares de europeus que visitavam Atenas. Observava Afrodite, bebericando uma dose de alguma das bebidas da seleção do Menu.

-Esquece ele... –Abraçou com carinho, dando um selinho no cavaleiro. –Pessoal, o que vocês vão pedir? Já se passaram 30 minutos nessa enrolação... –Lembrou Aioros, vendo as horas no relógio.

-Ah, o meu já chegou. Haha. –Aioria sorria de boca fechada, cheia de cachorro-quente. Mu, ao seu lado, ria dele comendo e também mordia uns pedaços de seu lanche. O cavaleiro estava tão constrangido e confuso pelos montes de mudanças repentinas acontecendo em sua vida, que preferia ficar quieto durante um bom tempo no seu canto, tentando entender toda aquela situação. Realmente, se falara uma ou duas palavras desde que saíram do Santuário era muito.

-Acho que vou pedir um cachorro-quente também, há tanto tempo eu não como isso. –Aioros comentava com Saga, que olhava o cardápio junto de si. Aquela aproximação fez Sagitário observar o cavaleiro, que não percebeu. Observava de pertinho o rosto que estava tão acostumado de ver, mas nunca nessa proximidade. Aioros ficou nessa até perceber alguém o cutucando com o pé debaixo da mesa. Era Kanon, apontando para ele e seu irmão, e fazendo um coração no ar, piscando para ele. O cavaleiro olhou torto e deu um chute na canela de Kanon, que quase deixa escapar um gemido de dor.

-Bom, eu vou pedir um X-Burguer. E uma coca. –Shura ia dizendo, enquanto devolvia o cardápio para o garçom.

-É... acho que vou acabar caindo nessa de lanche também. –Entregou o cardápio para o garçom e se acomodou mais na cadeira, observando se seus cabelos esverdeados estavam desalinhados. Kamus ainda não tinha começado o seu plano maligno de fazer ciúmes em Milo, mas logo iniciaria. Só não sabia exatamente com que cavaleiro tentaria algo.

Quem sabe... Shura? Não, afastou esses pensamentos. Talvez ele fosse o mais heterossexual deles. Se ia começar com algo que deveria dar certo, era melhor ter uma "presa" mais fácil. Hum, que tal Kanon? "Esse daí já ta de olho no Shaka que eu percebi!" –Pensava. Fora Milo, só sobrariam Saga e Aioros. Será que os dois tinham alguma coisa, como às vezes notava? Começaria a trabalhar nisso e tentar descobrir algo.

Todos foram fazendo seus pedidos e devolvendo o resto dos cardápios. Passados alguns minutos, eles haviam chegado. A maioria estava comendo, só Mu e Aioria que ficavam namorando quietinhos na ponta da mesa por já terem terminado de comer. Diferentemente de como agia com os outros, Mu cochichava e volta e meia falava alguma coisa para Aioria. Aqueles dois estavam parecendo mesmo um casalsinho de namorados, inclusive... um dos mais bonitos casais que se poderia imaginar.

Conforme o tempo passava, eles iam terminando os lanches, enquanto conversavam animadamente um com o outro. Contudo, Saga, que já havia terminado, ficava observando a rua, notando uma série de locais novos que nem havia reparado no último dia em que passou por aquela avenida, quando foi comprar as coisas da lista de Milo. Estava alheio as conversas.

De repente, escutou-se um barulho estranho. Parecia um tipo de sirene. Ao passo que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos escutou o barulho, dirigiu-se em direção a saída. Os outros observaram e notaram que aquele barulho era familiar. Aioros resolveu seguir o cavaleiro, pois sabia que aquilo era a coisa mais inusitada possível: o alarme de um de seus carros, e poderia acontecer algum problema.

Logo que saíram, perceberam uma rodinha de pessoas perto do carro. Notaram que havia uma briga e que um dos homens estava sendo prensado contra o vidro do carro que Saga dirigia. Os dois se aproximaram e começaram a tentar intervir.

-Hei. O que diabos vocês estão fazendo? Caiam fora daí, vão quebrar o vidro do meu carro!

-Cala a boca, ô idiota! Não atrapalha não. –Disse um dos homens, por volta de 30 anos, já se preparando para inferir outro golpe no outro, que parecia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade. Notava-se que ambos estavam bem vestidos e que a rodinha era uma mistura de conhecidos deles, pessoas sem o que fazer e outras querendo atravessar. Além disso, só pela voz, notava-se que estavam obviamente bêbados.

-Ow, ow, ow... Cala a boca não, rapa! Ta pensando que é quem? –Gêmeos já começou a olhar feio para os dois, mas Aioros entrou na frente e decidiu resolver as coisas a sua maneira.

Observando os dois com uma expressão terna e tranqüila, o cavaleiro começou a conversar com eles.

-Olha, é o seguinte... Vocês podem brigar e tudo mais, mas, por favor, que não seja em cima do carro, sim? Pode amassar, quebrar...

-Aaaah! Você por acaso ta querendo também? –O outro que estava sendo prensado contra o carro, interrompeu.

-Er.. hahaha. Você acha que é capaz?

Ao escutarem isso, as pessoas que estavam ao redor observando o que estava acontecendo fizeram uma série de comentários, alguns cochicharam e outros já começavam a incentivar que eles brigassem. Após alguns segundos, o que estava levando murros veio na direção de Aioros com tudo. Era um homem visivelmente forte, por volta de 1,80 m. O cavaleiro não se movimentou ao receber um soco, com toda a força do outro, bem em sua bochecha esquerda. Nada havia mudado: expressão, aparência da face ou temperamento. A única coisa que Sagitário fez foi pegar a mão do homem e levantá-lo com ela, como se ele fosse feito de isopor. Depois que fez isso, jogou-o com desleixo em direção da entrada de uma loja qualquer, sendo que mesmo tendo usado pouca força o homem voou e prensou-se de tal forma que acabou desmaiando.

No mesmo instante, o outro encrenqueiro partiu para cima. Agora quem estava quieto, mas já irritado e cansado, intrometeu-se. Naquele instante, Saga entrou na frente do amigo e apenas com um movimento rápido de sua mão espalmada no peito do homem fez com que ele voasse 15 metros de distância, caindo bem em cima de um monte de pessoas que transitavam pela calçada, sem terem nada a ver com o que estava acontecendo.

-Ai ai... Não acredito que nós, justo nós, teríamos que passar por algo tão degradante como isso. –O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos batia uma mão na outra, como se estivesse retirando o pó.

-Irritante esses pobres diabos que se atrevem a questionar a nossa capacidade. Hãm. Vamos embora... –Aioros pegou na mão do amigo e foi voltando na direção da lanchonete. A roda estava interrompendo a passagem e quando mal ele percebeu isso, todos já saiaram da frente, completamente espantados com o que havia ocorrido. Um perguntava para o outro: "O que diabos foi isso? Vo-você... viu alguma coisa?", enquanto outro respondia "Eu só vi o cara voando uns 20 metros para lá!". Depois de saírem da roda, desligou o alarme para dar um fim aquela barulheira e o ligou novamente.

Sendo guiado por Aioros, Saga chegou de mãos dadas na mesa e se sentou, sendo acompanhado pelo amigo. Nem haviam percebido esse gesto. Ambos eram amigos há tanto tempo e com tal intimidade que nem mais reparavam nessas coisas.

-E aí, o que que era? O alarme disparou mesmo? –O único que ainda não havia terminado, Kamus – que mastigava mil vezes por minuto até engolir – comia o último pedaço e questionava os amigos. Reparou que eles haviam chegado de mãos dadas, mas como sabia que o "caso" daqueles dois era mais complexo – diga-se de passagem... muito mais complexo – do que o seu, resolveu ignorar. Aioros e Saga sempre foram inseparáveis. Só perdia para Kanon e o irmão, que eram gêmeos. Aioros e Saga sentiam ciúmes um do outro, mas escondiam, ao passo que o tempo todo estavam cuidando das coisas do outro, parecendo um casal. A maioria dos cavaleiros já haviam cansado de falar que eles deviam admitir logo aquele namoro, mas os dois sempre mudavam de assunto ou fugiam de alguma forma.

-Sim, sim. Eram uns bêbados mongolóides. Nós demos um jeito neles, né Saguinha? –Aioros sorriu e deu um soquinho no ombro do amigo.

-É sim, Oros. Hahaha. –Abraçou-o de lado e encostou-se na cadeira.

Todos observaram os dois com cara de quem já sabia o que ia acontecer. Alguém ia comentar, eles iam se desvencilhar e fingir que não se conheciam, até, novamente, voltarem à mesma situação estranha. Parecia até um ciclo sem fim.

-É... deviam dar um jeito em vocês, isso sim. –Shura finalizou o pensamento de todos e recebeu um olhar assassino dos dois. Obviamente, tudo o que eles imaginavam se tornou realidade do jeitinho que pensaram. Eles se entreolharam. Sagitário corou e virou o rosto contra a direção do amigo e Saga fez o mesmo, pedindo a conta para disfarçar.

-Hãm, continua dizendo essas coisas que eu vou dar um jeito em VOCÊ, idiota! –Atalhou o Cavaleiro de Sagitário sem observar Shura, fitando algum detalhe do ambiente, todo irritado.

-Ta, ta... não ta mais aqui quem falou.

Os cavaleiros receberam a conta total e pagaram por ela. E sim, eles tinham dinheiro: o cartão da Saori, obviamente.

Após pagarem tudo, resolveram seguir caminho. Saíram da lanchonete e foram em direção dos carros, voltando novamente àquela sensação de que estavam sendo observados, quase comidos pelos olhos de uma série de curiosos. Após entrarem nos carros, Kanon saiu primeiro e começou a ser o guia da "expedição". Agora ficaria mais fácil acharem o famoso bordel de Madame Djon.

**Continua...**

(Não esqueçam dos reviews, hum? T_T)

**Nota do Autor: **Eita, pois é... mais um capítulo, né? ^^ Espero que tenham gostado. Antes de mais nada, queria explicar algumas coisas básicas para algumas pessoas: a Saori Joga Truco! é uma fanfic de comédia despojada, portanto não me entendam mal, sim? É feita para rir e para criar situações com nossos personagens preferidos que nos deixem felizes. De qualquer forma, espero que possam entender isso ^~ Bjus para todos que estão dando reviews, muito obrigado! Obrigado por ter corrigido mais um capítulo, Aquarius-chann. Enfim. Acho que a novidade aqui foi a relação Aioros e Saga, né? Huahua.. apesar de eu ter incluído um pedacinho no capítulo anterior que dava a entender que talvez eles tivessem algo, mas talvez algumas pessoas não tenham lido com esse pedacinho XDDD Desculpa se eu deixei você perdidos, foi uma falta minha mesmo... mas mesmo sem esse pedaço, não ficou tão estranho a entrada desse casal. Espero que gostem das situações legais que isso vai gerar ^^ Bom, até o próximo capítulo e espero que tenham gostado!


	8. Prazer, Eu Sou Madame Djon!

~Saori Joga Truco!

**Título do Capítulo:** The Beginning**  
Autor:** Mr. Devilish Blueberry (mr. DB)  
**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia  
**Pares:** Milo x Kamus, Máscara da Morte x Afrodite, entre outros.  
**Status:** In-Progress  
**Comentário:** Os cavaleiros adolescentes, com os hormônios a flor da pele, decidem ir a um bordel, tendo de driblar Saori Kido. Muitas cenas hilárias acontecem e eles acabam se conhecendo melhor e descobrindo coisa que jamais imaginaram. Comédia/Romance(Yaoi)/Lemon

* * *

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

* * *

**Observações: **

-A fanfic é atemporal a cronologia dos fatos do anime e do mangá.

-Os cavaleiros são todos adolescentes, menos Saga, Kanon e Aioros. Há o uso de gírias e todo o universo adolescente.

-Essa fanfic é uma comédia bem humorada, portanto, tente ser bem humorado. Ela foi escrita, de certa forma, como um desabafo, portanto não me entendam mal. Tem o intuito de mostrar os cavaleiros como pessoas mais humanas, normais, próximas de nós, apesar de seu posto ou a própria idéia do anime afastarem essa concepção. Os cavaleiros daqui são adolescentes típicos, que fazem coisas "nonsense" em algumas circunstâncias. Existem, principalmente com o desenrolar dos capítulos, momentos de seriedade bem específicos, porém, acima de tudo, a fanfic tem como objetivo ser diferente do padrão do fandom em comédia. Espero que compreendam isso.

* * *

Kamus se remexia no banco de trás. Bendita hora que Máscara da Morte decidiu pegar uma garrafa de vodka, esparramando-se todo por cima de todo mundo, com o intuito de agarrar a sacola aos pés de Shaka.

Inusitadamente, o loiro havia errado o carro e sentado ao lado justamente de quem? Sim, Kanon. "Malditos! Por que são tão parecidos?" –Praguejava consigo. Já tinha problemas o suficiente para aquela noite, não queria que Kanon pensasse que ele estava dando mole. Entretanto, o ex-marina o recepcionou muito bem, com um belo sorriso nos lábios. Aquele olhar dele. Hum... não daria certo. Sabia que ele tentaria algo cedo ou tarde.

Os pensamentos de Shaka foram cortados justamente pela mão de Mask que insistia em puxar os sacos.

-Oras, homem! Mas que coisa, toma logo isso. –O loiro pegou a sacola e quase a jogou no colo do amigo.

-Cuidado! É tudo de vidro aqui, não joga assim! –Mask ia reclamando e ao mesmo tempo procurando a garrafa de Smirnoff Ice, 100% pura, que estava na lista.

-Você vai beber isso puro, Máscara? Credo! –Kamus observava o amigo abrindo a garrafa e começando a tomar.

-Ele adora vodka pura, Kamus... Vai entender. Mas ó, nem vem exagerando, hein! –Interferindo nos goles exagerados do cavaleiro, Afrodite o deixou tomar apenas um pouco, para depois retirar a garrafa de perto do namorado.

-Ah, Afro. Para de ser chato.

-Chato nada! Mal começou a noite... vai com calma.

Após a garrafa passar de mão em mão, menos por Kamus e por Kanon, que estava dirigindo – sim, Kanon, apesar de doido, tinha um pouco, bem pouco, de bom senso – o francês resolveu questionar o motorista.

-Ééé... ô Kaaanon.

-Oi. –Virando por uma ruela, o cavaleiro tentava escutar Kamus que falava do banco de trás, apesar das discussões do casal.

-Sabe... é meio estranha a relação do seu irmão com Aioros, não é?

-Huuum... de fato. Sempre achei que aqueles dois me escondessem algo, sabe?

-Mas, assim, eles têm algo mesmo? –Kamus observava as mãos do amigo girando o volante para lá e para cá e tentando fingir uma voz displicente, de quem não estaria curioso para saber algo sobre o seu irmão.

-Ah, Kamus... Estranho você perguntar isso agora. Que que foi? –Observou o rosto do amigo pelo retrovisor, tentando descobrir o que acontecia pela expressão do amigo.

-Sei lá. É que é assim tanto tempo e ainda não rolou nada... Será que eles escondem da gente?

-Seria bem possível, mas acho que não. Meu irmão me falaria se algo assim ocorresse mesmo... Se bem que ele nunca negou quando eu perguntava para ele se ele gostava do Aioros, só dizia que era um amigo especial e que não queria ninguém se intrometendo.

-Hum... estranho.

-Eu juraria de pé junto que aqueles dois têm algo! Mesmo que nem eles saibam disso. –Depois de, finalmente, conseguir retirar a garrafa da mão de Máscara da Morte novamente, Afrodite entrou no papo.

-Ah, eles são bem íntimos. Sempre foram assim. –Shaka quebrou um pouco seu silêncio, retirando os olhos da rua e olhando para trás ao falar com os amigos.

-Sei lá... vai saber. Também, não me importa. Uma hora eles se entendem, né? –Máscara desistiu e resolveu se acomodar melhor no banco, puxando mais Peixes para si.

-Hãm, sei não... aqueles dois tão nessa há tanto tempo.

O silêncio tomou conta do carro por um bom tempo. Os cavaleiros estavam relaxados, bem acomodados ali no carro. Estava escuro, porque pegaram uma auto-estrada que tinha aquela tímida iluminação de apenas faróis dos carros que iam e viam pelas vias. Observavam os carros passando e aqueles montes de luizinhas no painel do carro ao lado de Kanon. Afrodite começou a se aconchegar melhor nos braços de Mask e passou a comentar coisas carinhosas no ouvido dele. O cavaleiro respondia, acariciando o namorado e dando beijos delicados em seu pescoço, vez ou outra apertando sua cintura ou suas coxas.

O tempo foi passando e, sem mais nem menos, Shaka sentiu uma mão percorrer delicadamente do joelho até sua coxa. Levou um susto, mas Kamus, que observava a estrada, e os outros dois entretidos no namoro nem perceberam. O loiro percebeu que aquela mão só podia ser de Kanon.

O motorista observava a estrada sorrindo, mas um pouco mais sério do que antes. Começou a apertar sua coxa, indo até a metade, apertando-a, e depois voltando para o joelho. Shaka não sabia o que fazer, a situação era estranha. Ele se sentiu da mesma forma que antes, quando caiu no colo do gêmeo. Era uma sensação esquisita, uma paralisia momentânea e a idéia de os outros saberem o incomodava. Resolveu deixar, já que, aparentemente, ninguém tinha percebido.

O cavaleiro se acomodou melhor no banco, olhando para a janela. Acabou deixando de vez que o outro continuasse o que fazia. Isso é, até que Kanon desceu sua mão e apertou o que não devia. No mesmo instante o cavaleiro deu um tapa na mão dele, retirando-a do lugar onde estava. Resolveu conferir a reação do outro e percebeu que ele só sorria, sem nem mirar seus olhos na sua direção.

Insistente, a bendita mão voltou para onde estava, só que dessa vez novamente no joelho. Hora ou outra, Kanon observava os amigos pelo retrovisor central, vendo se algum deles havia percebido. Por enquanto, ninguém dava atenção para os dois ou fazia menção em começar algum assunto. Resolveu, então, apertar com gosto a coxa esquerda de Shaka, que, após o ato, o observou como se não fosse possível que ele pudesse ser tão ousado. Dessa vez Kanon o observou nos olhos, deixando o loiro um tanto incomodado. Estranhamente, ele o observava um tanto sério dessa vez, enquanto apertava sua coxa novamente mais embaixo.

Os apertos foram interrompidos quando o ex-marina reparou o retorno que teriam de usar para chegar ao cômico Bairro das Tulipas. Após sair da auto-estrada, continuou a percorrer o caminho sem mexer com Shaka. Estavam próximos do local e logo teria de estacionar.

Diferentemente do carro de Kanon, o de Saga estava uma bagunça. Os cavaleiros deram de ligar a rádio e começou a tocar Streamline do System of a Down. Era uma rádio que misturava rock, metal e punk, tanto antigos quanto novos. Saga começou a ficar doido com aquela música barulhenta e extremamente alta, porque Milo colocou quase no último volume. Aioros, que estava do lado de Gêmeos, nem se importou. Adorava System of a Down e começou a curtir a música com os outros.

Shura, fã inveterado da banda, começou a pirar e cantar bem alto, sendo seguido por Aioria. Mu os ficou observando fazendo zona, acomodado perto da porta, e acompanhando a cantoria.

No momento em que estavam quase terminando a música, Saga percebeu que o irmão começava a estacionar em frente de uma grande casa. Na realidade, diferente do que temiam, o bairro era muito bem habitado. Parecia ser residencial, bem arborizado, desses mais afastados do centro com grandes casas. Grandes casas mesmo, pois aquela era realmente enorme, uma típica mansão ateniense que misturava estilo clássico e moderno, sem falar nas paredes a base de cal, coisa bem comum nas casinhas de ilhas gregas em todo o litoral, que provavelmente fazia parte do design da mansão.

Ao descerem do carro, se concentraram em frente da casa, observando os vários estilos de arquiteturas ao redor. O bairro era algo novo para eles, porque, além de morarem em um lugar nada convencional, aquilo tudo não parecia com nada do que já tinham visto. Isso é, fora Kanon e provavelmente Saga que deveriam ter passado por bairros como aquele.

-Nooossa... e eu que pensei que ia ser mas um dos programas de índio do Kanon! –Afrodite observava a casa, boquiaberto.

-É mesmo, eu imaginei que ia ser um "muquifo" horroroso que todo mundo ia desistir de entrar na hora... mas, não é que Kanon tem bom gosto? –Shura se ajeitava, vendo se alguma parte de sua roupa estava bagunçada ou se o seu perfume havia enfraquecido.

-Hãm, falando assim... até parece que eu sou uma anta irresponsável.

Todos olharam para ele como que tentando procurar o que havia de errado naquele argumento.

-Ah. Que bom que vocês me amam... –Kanon olhou sarcástico para os outros, pensando na "confiabilidade" que ele tinha em seus amigos do "cão", e foi na direção da porta.

-Nossa. Pera aí. A gente vai fazer isso mesmo? TEM CERTEZA? –O cavaleiro de longas madeixas azul claro começou a estranhar a situação. Para ele, seus amigos não iriam chegar a, realmente, efetivar o plano, mas pelo que parecia ia acontecer mesmo. O problema é que não queria ver o seu namorado no meio de um monte de mulheres. Ainda mais _aquele_ tipo de mulher.

-Ué, não é para isso que nós viemos? –Milo olhou, estranhando o amigo. –Acho que é o que nós precisamos...

-E se algum de nós não quiser uma mulher... e sim um homem? –Kamus questionou, observando Milo bem nos olhos. Tanto o olhar, quanto o comentário, incomodou consideravelmente o cavaleiro, que lembrou de todos os últimos acontecimentos em relação ao amigo.

-Hu-Hum... aaah, sei lá, Kamus. Não tinha pensado nisso, oras...

-Hum, sei. –Fitou o amigo com o canto dos olhos, como se desconfiasse dele. Desde o princípio achara estranha aquela coisa de ir a um bordel. O mais engraçado é que tudo isso começara logo depois de Kamus ter discutido com o amigo. –Então vamos, né? Fazer o que...

O gêmeo de olhos esverdeados se postou a frente da porta. Na verdade, não era bem uma "porta", palavra muito simples para aquilo. Provavelmente, alguém mais implicante – por exemplo, nosso querido aquariano – a chamaria de portal. Era grande, de madeira, com vigas pretas entrelaçadas, fazendo uma série de efeitos belos.

Kanon apertou um botão no interfone e esperou. Dez segundos depois, uma mulher começou a falar, dizendo a seguinte frase:

-_O que o pato veio fazer na festa_?

-Deixar de ser feio. –Respondeu o cavaleiro.

-Resposta correta. Podem entrar. –Respondeu a mulher, evidenciando que estavam sendo observados pela câmera na diagonal esquerda do portal.

Após ela ter liberado a tranca, eles começaram a entrar no local. A primeira coisa que viram era um grandioso jardim e uma escadaria, indo em direção da mansão.

-Hei, Oria... que gíria foi essa? –Mu olhou o namorado, sem ter entendido muito bem.

-Ixi, anjo. Nem sei direito, sabe? Mas acho que elas costumam atender pessoas não muito, er, "afortunadas" em relação a... beleza, entende?

-Ah, ta. Haha. –Aconchegando-se mais em Aioria, que o abraçava de lado, continuou seguindo os outros. –E... é... –Olhou para o namorado novamente. -Eu não quero fazer nada com ninguém aí não, Oria...

-Não se preocupe... vamos esperar eles fazerem o que tiverem de fazer no nosso canto. Se alguém te encher, eu dou um jeito, ta?

-Hum. Tudo bem. –Sorriu. –Mas se alguém vir para cima de você... eu não vou ser bonzinho, hum?

Aquele era Mu? Estranho. Aioria achou tão fofo o comentário que parou um momento para beijá-lo. Depois de um tempo foram chamados pelos amigos que já estavam chegando à metade das escadarias.

-Zeus do céu... –Saga já estava se cansando. –Saí do Santuário para fugir daquelas escadarias e tenho que encarar essas? Nossa...

-Ah, não reclama. –O irmão olhou torto para o outro. –E olha lá... Madame Djon está nos esperando na porta.

Com o comentário, todos viraram, imediatamente, seus olhos na direção da entrada da casa, que tinha uma aparência peculiar. O que se imaginava ser uma sala, possuía pouco do que se podia chamar de parede: era toda em vidro, de onde se conseguia ver uma série de sofás de couro branco e lindos móveis na cor preta, detalhes arquitetônicos variados, pinturas colocadas nas poucas áreas que possuíam parede. Diferente do que pensavam, era uma casa muito bem iluminada e tinha uma decoração rebuscada. Ela também não era uma mansão em dois andares, parecia ocupar uma boa parte daquele enorme terreno em que estavam e ser uma casa sumariamente térrea.

Após observarem mais um detalhe e outro, cansaram-se de observar a casa e passaram a averiguar a anfitriã.

De longe, parecia mais uma executiva do que uma "cafetã", vestindo roupas que lembravam uma jornalista de algum programa televisivo diário, porém com mais classe e ousadia. Não era nova, de fato, e percebia-se que já tinha uma boa idade nas costas, provavelmente 45, 50 anos. Usava lápis preto carregado, tinha cabelos curtos em estilo bagunçado e usava salto alto, preto. Roupa num tom azul escuro, negro, porém abrilhantado, mas diferente do que se esperava de alguém como ela... era bastante bonito e nada espalhafatoso ou cafona. Brincos do que pareciam ser diamantes em ouro branco. Acompanhavam uma série de outras jóias, entre braceletes e anéis. A mulher se vestia muito bem.

Ao se aproximarem, perceberam que ela levantou as mãos na direção de Kanon, sorrindo. Começou a falar em francês mil e uma coisas que nem Kamus havia entendido direito de tão rápido e enrolado. Após abraçar o cavaleiro, iniciou uma conversa mais calma, permitindo que os outros entendessem.

-Oh, _cheri_! Como cresceu! _Je ne peux pas croire*_.

-Ah, realmente. Hahaha.

-Pelo jeito o clone é bem conhecido na casa... –Shaka cruzou os braços e ficou observando os dois se abraçando com o canto dos olhos.

-Oh, mon petit! Kâ-nô... –Sim, ela pronunciava o nome do cavaleiro com sotaque, o que era muito cômico – era conhecidíssimo pelas meninas!

-Olha só, hein? E ainda tem a coragem de... –O loiro, irritado e já fechando os punhos, começou a lembrar dos últimos momentos no carro, ao lado do motorista.

-Oh, mounsier. Não se preocupe! Existem muitas para você... –A mulher puxou o jovem pelo braço e o foi guiando para dentro da casa. O cavaleiro seguiu junto dela, um pouco desconfiado, mas resolveu deixar-se levar.

De uma hora para outra, a mulher se voltou novamente em direção dos outros, ainda com o braço entrelaçado ao de Shaka. –A propósito, _mon_ nome é Amelie Renoir Djon. E _non_! _Non_ tenho nada a ver com o pintor, _oui_? _Je suis célibataire**_. –Logo após dizer o que tinha de dizer, continuou o seu caminho ao lado do loiro.

Os cavaleiros acharam a mulher um tanto cômica, parecia que estava brincando quando falava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, de um jeito que expressava certa ironia, talvez fosse aquele costume dos franceses de demonstrarem aquela "aura arrogante" e, ao mesmo tempo, cômica. Falava como se não ligasse para ninguém, mas não retirava do rosto aquele sorriso típico, francês, sem mostrar os dentes, apesar de os lábios moldarem um sorriso. Não nos esqueçamos que, além do forte lápis preto, ela usava uma camada bem evidente de batom francês, algo que era moda na década de 50. Se a mulher não fosse alta e estivesse cantarolando em francês _La Vie En Rose_, poderiam até assemelhá-la a _Edith Piaf*_.

Todos a seguiram, um pouco ressabidos, sem saber o que aparecia por ali, mas estavam decididos de que aqueles sofás brancos não deveriam ser nada desconfortáveis. O que será que aquela noite os reservava? Pelo menos, o local se comprovou de ótimo gosto para um simples... "bordel". Provavelmente, não era apenas uma "casa de mulheres" e sim, algo _unique_, como ela dissera.

Independentemente do que era ou deixava de ser, até agora não tinham visto uma mulher sequer naquele bordel. Estranharam um bocado, já que o que seria de um bordel sem moças? Estranho. Na realidade, um tanto quanto inusitado. Não se sabia o que ia acontecer aquela noite, mas de uma coisa estavam certos: esta era a _Casa de Madame Djon_ e ela, pelo jeito, reservava muitos segredos.

*_Eu não consigo acreditar!_

**_Eu sou única._

***_Edith Piaf_: Considerada a cantora que mais representou a cultura francesa como ela realmente é. Foi a primeira cantora, e criadora, da música _La Vie En Rose_ e a primeira a gravar _Non Je Ne Regrette Rien_, que foi feita especialmente para a sua volta após uma série de problemas que se desenrolaram na sua carreira por causa de um vício com morfina. Até hoje é considerada uma das maiores cantoras da França e também do mundo.

**Continua...**

**Nota do Autor: **Hum, cortei bem numa parte específica, _non_? XD Perdão... mas eu preciso pensar direitinho o que vai acontecer aí, mas não se preocupem, logo logo vocês saberão ^~ Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente do jeitão _Piaf _de Madame Djon XD Ah, acreditam que eu tive uma idéia sobre a fanfic escrevendo agora? Tive um insight aqui XD Nasceu na hora de escrever, impressionante... é comum isso, to exagerando, mas eu tinha esquematizado para não ser, até ter essa idéia.. huauha XD Vocês vão saber o que é ela no próximo capítulo... Espero que tenha sido engraçado este, povo. Até o próximo capítulo e obrigado a minha beta amada por betar.


	9. O Diferente Bordel de Madame Djon

~Saori Joga Truco!

**Título do Capítulo:** O Diferente Bordel de Madame Djon  
**Autor:** Mr. Devilish Blueberry  
**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia  
**Pares:** Milo x Kamus, Máscara da Morte x Afrodite, entre outros.  
**Status:** In-Progress  
**Comentário:** Os cavaleiros adolescentes, com os hormônios a flor da pele, decidem ir a um bordel, tendo de driblar Saori Kido. Muitas cenas hilárias acontecem e eles acabam se conhecendo melhor, descobrindo coisas que jamais imaginaram. Comédia/Romance(Yaoi)/Lemon

* * *

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

* * *

**Observação:** Estou sem beta e, infelizmente, com pouco tempo para corrigir. Peço que caso percebam algum erro grave me avisem por MP, ok? Assim como um desvio no francês ou algo do gênero. Obrigado.

-Venham, meus queridos. _Suivez-moi_*!

Como gatos que não conhecem o novo território, os cavaleiros iam se esgueirando, observando cada detalhe, para ver se aquele lugar era próximo ou diferente do que imaginavam. Há pouco haviam observado de longe a famosa Casa de Madame Djon. E o inusitado é que, ao contrário do que esperavam, era bastante _chique_, como ela mesma dizia.

Entretanto, até agora não viram uma só mulher dentro daquela casa e isso começava a incomodar os cavaleiros. Onde diabos estão todas as mulheres, que são esperadas em um ambiente como esse?

Afrodite observou, meio ressabido, as reações de Kanon, para ver se decifrava alguma coisa, sendo ele quem melhor conhecia o ambiente. Cansou de olhá-lo, vendo que ele estava com a mesma cara de bobo de sempre, e deixou de lado seus temores, agarrando-se mais ainda a Máscara.

-Amor, será que essa é uma casa de "assassinos-ninjas-chineses" enviados por Hades para nos matar, aproveitando que estamos sem as nossas armaduras?

-Quê?

-Ai, deixa pra lá! –Foi andando mais rápido, encontrou um sofazinho branco e se sentou. –Ai céus, pelo menos os móveis são confortáveis.

-Oh! _Oui_, sente-se! E vocês façam o mesmo... Espalhem-se pela casa, não se preocupem com etiqueta. –Madame Djon ia ainda com o braço enrolado no de Shaka, andando pelo corredor central da grande sala. Agora, os cavaleiros podiam averiguar melhor o local. Olhar meio de relance foi o suficiente para certificarem-se de que a anfitriã tinha um ótimo gosto.

A mobília era combinava com o chão, assim como as paredes combinavam com o teto e vice-versa. Havia tantos detalhes que ficava difícil não admirar. Um lustre enorme iluminava o ambiente, bem no meio de uma majestosa sala a esquerda do corredor onde se encontravam. Um enorme tapete estilo pele de urso-polar ficava no centro e, acima dele, uma mesa toda de vidro, com entalhes curvos e design não convencional. Os sofás brancos cercavam o tapete, um trio deles: o maior, como que em meia circunferência, e outros dois no mesmo estilo, só que menores, fechando a circunferência. A parede era branca, algo que se via em toda a casa e havia plantas exóticas nos cantos, mobílias de madeira em preto e quadros – cubistas, surrealistas e modernistas – em tons contrários, sempre preto e branco, criando uma série de antíteses.

Na realidade, as antíteses eram contradições muito visíveis em toda a casa. Do corredor, se não se olhasse para a esquerda – onde víamos a sala do grande lustre – olhávamos para a direita, onde havia outra grande sala – ao passo que a frente havia um corredor que levava a uma área iluminada, denotando uma longa escada de mármore e corrimãos dourados.

À direita do corredor, o primeiro alvo a ser fitado era o próprio piso, totalmente negro e brilhante. A outra sala, cheia de sofás só que mais espalhados por todos os cantos, era mais voltada a entretenimento. Numa parte, via-se a pequena biblioteca negra e ao lado dela um enorme televisor de última geração, onde passava algum filme francês do gosto de Madame Djon. Mais ao canto, existia uma mesa de bilhar também na cor preta e, na outra ponta, um grupo de sofás vermelho-escuros. O estilo dos quadros e do lustre combinava com os da outra sala.

-Céus... Essa mulher transpira dinheiro? –Perguntava Kamus, impressionado com todo o design arrojado da casa. –E olha que no Santuário nós estamos acostumados com "grandiosismos".

-Nossa, verdade, o negócio aqui é... como é? _Chique_, né? –Shura respondeu e tentou falar como a guia, fazendo um biquinho engraçado, que fez Aioros, ao seu lado, tirar sarro dele.

Aos poucos, os cavaleiros foram se encontrando naquele lugar e formando "panelinhas". Uns se juntaram na sala oval do grande lustre, apenas para conversar e admirar os quadros junto de todos aqueles rebuscados detalhes. Outros se uniram na mesa de bilhar e nos sofás próximos a ela.

O único que ainda continuava sem um lugar exato era Shaka, que estava sendo monopolizado por Madame Djon.

-Oh! _Oui, oui, oui_... _lad_**. Essa é sim uma linda casa.

-Fiquei realmente impressionado. Não era o que eu esperava. –Shaka se acomodava na poltrona de couro preto em que se encontrava.

-Por que, _mounsier_? –Enquanto observava o loiro, Amelie Renoir – a Madame Djon – acendia um cigarro preso na ponta de uma piteira, cujo estilo mostrava a extrema proximidade da mulher com a década de 50, onde essa piteira era um acessório indispensável.

-Bem... da maneira que Milo havia nos falado, parecia ser um lugar qualquer, onde as pessoas procuram sexo com mulheres.

-OH! –Amelie levantou-se de uma hora para outra. –Kâ-nô! Onde está Kâ-nô? –Virou-se na direção do corredor e se dirigiu a outra sala. –Aí está você, _mon petit_! Como não contou a eles o que essa casa é de verdade?

-Hum... ninguém nunca me perguntou, _madame_.

-Oh, Ka-nô! Devia tê-los avisado! –A anfitriã se virou na direção dos outros e aumentou o tom de voz. –Essa não é uma boate apenas para o sexo! É uma Boate de Entretenimento!

Os cavaleiros observaram a mulher como se nada tivesse mudado. "_Não é a mesma coisa?_" –Pensaram.

-Oh, _mon dieu_. Uma Casa de Entretenimento! Não é vinculada, necessariamente, a sexo. Envolve apenas diversão, de todos os tipos... inclusive para facilitar relacionamentos. É como uma _boite_***, só que mais sofisticada.

-Aaaaaah. –Ouviu-se uma interjeição geral, como se todos tivessem retirado uma dúvida de matemática.

-Mas caso queiram sexo... –Madame Djon de uma salva de palmas, fazendo surgir um homem alto, vestido todo de negro. Usava uma calça de seda, em um traje social chinês e sapatilhas bordadas. Da calça a camisa, havia um dragão branco com borda prateada, o que fazia um efeito estonteante. O homem era incrivelmente lindo: alto, de cabelos negros lisos, porém um pouco espetados para o lado – de maneira organizada – com gel. Olhos verdes claros, pele alva e de aspecto muito interessante. Parecia ser chinês, apesar das características européias. Além do traje visivelmente oriental, tinha olhos levemente puxados.

-Sim, _madame_?

-Shiryu, poderia trazer os rapazes, por favor?

-Sim, eles já estão prontos. Hoje eles se vestiram especialmente, como foi requerido pela _madame_.

-Ótimo! E pode abrir a casa. Teremos muitos convidados, hoje!

-Sim. –Logo após fazer uma reverência rápida com a cabeça, se dirigiu a porta. Shiryu abriu as grandes bandas do portal, antes tão observadas pelos cavaleiros, e as prendeu com ferrolhos em buracos especificados, no chão. Mal ia abrindo e vários carros chegaram. O horário de expediente da casa havia começado.

-Nossa, vão vir mais pessoas? Que coisa. –Kamus observava as pessoas que começavam a entrar pelo portal, lá embaixo das escadas. Via através das enormes vidraças que limitavam o jardim e a sala, como se fossem paredes de vidro. Permanecia junto do grupo, em alguns sofás pretos, com almofadas brancas, perto da mesa de bilhar. Enquanto isso, Saga, Aioros e Shura duelavam no jogo.

-Ei, Afro...

-Que foi, Milo?

-É minha impressão... ou ela disse RAPAZES? –Milo observou o amigo, um pouco espantado. -E vestidos a caráter, como assim?

-Ah, eu não escutei muito bem não, mas acho que foi.

-SÉRIO? Ai, céus, por Athena. Agora sim o Kamus vai ser gay!

-O quê? –Afrodite pensou ter ouvido a palavra "gay" sair da boca de Milo.

-Ah, er, nada, nada... –Escorpião se levantou e foi na direção de Amelie. Essa, após dar algumas lições em Kanon por não ter explicado corretamente sobre a sua casa, já havia voltado para o cantinho onde estava conversando com Shaka.

-Er... com licença.

-Sim? –Parando a conversa com Shaka, em que ambos riam de algum assunto, observou o outro cavaleiro.

-Bom, eu gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa. Como eu poderia... hum... É que assim, aqui não tem mulheres? Ah! Fora a _madame_, é claro.

-Hohoho... –Amelie riu francesamente e observou o cavaleiro com uma expressão de quem havia escutado aquela pergunta diversas vezes. –Sim, temos. Porém nossa casa é mais voltada para belos homens.

-Ah, entendo! Haha... Que coisa não? –Milo sorriu, um pouco envergonhado. –Então obrigado, com licença.

Atravessando o corredor, chegou a outra sala, onde estavam Kanon, Mu e Aioria. Os três conversavam sobre o Santuário e as bagunças que já fizeram lá – um assunto extremamente empolgante para qualquer cavaleiro ali presente - quando foram interrompidos por Milo.

-HEI! Aqui é uma casa de homens, não de mulheres!

-Ahn? –Parou por um momento, o gêmeo. -Ué... e daí? Você não disse que queria ir a um bordel? Esse é o mais caro e "chique" da cidade.

-Ma... mas... MAS KANON! –Escorpião estava prestes a pular no pescoço do amigo, quando foi cutucado por alguém atrás dele. Parou por um instante e se virou para a pessoa.

-Olá, o senhor gostaria que eu o acalmasse e lhe fizesse companhia essa noite?

-A... ah.. ééé... –O cavaleiro ficou atônito por um instante, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

O homem que o chamou era extremamente belo, provavelmente um dos mais belos que já havia visto. Possuía longos cabelos avermelhados, sardas sutis na região das maçãs da face. Olhos castanho-claros num tom quase laranja. Seu físico era impecável e todos os traços eram delineados, suaves e ao mesmo tempo masculinos, apesar de serem delicados ao ponto de causarem certa androgenia. Estava sem camisa, apenas de calça preta social um pouco apertada. Um detalhe sexy, muito chamativo, era o pequeno colarinho branco, com uma micro-gravata preta envolvendo o pescoço do rapaz. Apesar de Milo achar-se heterossexual, hesitou por um momento, olhando-o dos pés a cabeça.

-Então, tudo bem...? Venha comigo. –Pegou a mão do cavaleiro e foi com ele em direção do outro sofá, sentando-o calmamente, para depois juntar-se a ele, bem próximo, colocando um dos braços de Milo ao redor de seu pescoço.

-Eeeer... –O Cavaleiro de Escorpião ficou tão vermelho que, aos olhos de quem o observava – Aioria e Mu, rindo do ocorrido comprometedor – parecia que ia explodir.

A situação piorou muito quando Kamus, vindo procurar pelo amigo, o viu agarrado com o ruivo. Naquele instante, os olhos dos dois cavaleiros se chocaram e Milo soube que, até o resto da eternidade, iria se arrepender. Kamus quase congelou o amigo com apenas um olhar. Apenas um olhar.

Depois daquela visão, Kamus deu de costas e foi falar com o tal Shiryu.

-Ah, a propósito, meu nome é Mime. E o seu? –Com uma de suas mãos acariciando, carinhosamente, o peito de Milo, perguntava o rapaz.

-Ah, er, ah, er... –O cavaleiro de longas madeixas azuladas não sabia o que fazer: se ia resgatar a pouca dignidade que ainda lhe restava com Kamus ou se respondia o esbelto ruivo. No final das contas, se decidiu por ir atrás do amigo, pedindo licença para o belo rapaz.

Após atravessar a sala e o corredor, procurou por ele.

-Hei, Kamus, espe... –Mal virou a entrada da sala, encontrou Kamus beijando um loiro alto, de cabelos loiros num tom dourado, meio desalinhado. A beleza dele era tão grande quanto a de Mime e Kamus fez questão de demonstrar o quanto estava gostando daquele beijo. O traje do rapaz era o mesmo de Mime. Provavelmente, todos os rapazes da festa se vestiriam assim.

As pessoas começaram a observar, impressionados com a maestria de Kamus. Até mesmo os três cavaleiros que jogavam sinuca pararam para observar. Os lábios dos dois se digladiavam, porém suavemente. Ao mesmo tempo em que o cavaleiro acariciava o rapaz nos seus contornos, do tórax as coxas, das coxas ao pescoço, do pescoço a uma região bem próxima do que deixou Milo irritadíssimo. O outro tocava o francês, apertando-lhe a cintura e segurando-o com a outra mão na base das costas.

Enfurecido, juntando forças para não interromper aquilo, resolveu voltar para onde estava. Antes que fizesse isso, Kamus abriu os olhos e fitou fixamente os do amigo, como se disse: "_Faça algo, que eu farei muito pior_". Milo, ainda mais irritadíssimo, tomou aquilo como um desafio.

-Você quer isso? –Disse em bom tom, para que Kamus e todos os outros escutassem. –Então tudo bem. Divirta-se.

Deu de costas e foi na direção do ruivo, que já o esperava.

-Oi, tudo bem? Desculpe-me pela minha falta de cordialidade. –Sorrindo, de uma forma tentadora, como se todas as estrelas formassem seus dentes, focou-se no tal Mime. Esse, respondeu, também com um belo sorriso. –Gostaria sim que me acalmasse e me fizesse companhia essa noite... –Acariciou o queixo do ruivo. –Prometo que serei a pessoa mais gentil e cordial que já acariciou... –Passou seus dedos pelo pescoço do rapaz. –Esse pescoço, em toda a sua vida.

Agora Milo era mais ousado, safado, e a outra mão permanecia ao redor da cintura do outro, acariciando-a e puxando-o de lado contra seu corpo, novamente sentado no sofá.

-Ah... –Mime observou os gestos e gostou muito deles. Realmente, há um bom tempo não conhecia alguém assim conquistador. Talvez a libido dos escorpianos, cujo poder corria nas veias daquele cavaleiro, tivesse ativado algo nele. Algo que poderia ser aprimorado cada vez mais no decorrer daquela noite.

Aioria e Mu observavam os dois como se estivessem vendo uma sessão de terror. Apesar de formarem um casal bonito, era uma coisa muito estranha ver Milo agindo assim com um homem. Repito, homem!

Com Kamus, bom, todos tinham suas dúvidas. Os dois sempre estavam juntos, dormiam um na casa do outro, conheciam-se desde pequenos e tudo mais. Mas, aquela reviravolta de Milo saiu um tanto quanto estranha. Fora realmente inusitada.

De qualquer forma, tanto uma sala, como a outra, acompanhavam as mudanças e toda aquela movimentação. Quem estava um pouco desconcertado com aquilo tudo era Afrodite, que já não queria mulheres perto de seu Mask, ainda mais homens bonitos, ou, pior, muito bonitos.

O tempo foi passando e todos os rapazes já haviam se espalhado pela casa - vestindo o traje especial, que fez muita fama - assim como todos os clientes. Madame Djon andava de lá para cá cumprimentando todos os amigos. Sim, amigos. Era assim que ela via seus clientes. Não tanto quanto "Kâ-nô", por esse ela tinha um carinho especial, o que ninguém entendia muito bem, mas, pelo menos graças a isso eles puderam entrar antes de todos, evitando pegar a bagunça que se encontrava lá fora. Incrivelmente, começava a se formar uma fila enorme, onde Shiryu segurava todos que não tinham cadastro nos registros. A coisa era muito bem feita e tecnológica, ao ponto de Shiryu cadastrar todos através de seu _Iphone_, que era ligado a um computador central, no escritório de Amelie.

O chinês – realmente era chinês, após Shaka fazer a pergunta, sendo confirmado por Amelie – era assessorado por outro belo rapaz, chamado Shun. Os dois pareciam muito próximos.

Seus gestos eram delicados, assim como o corpo. Meio baixinho, com uma expressão um tanto quanto "fofa". O cabelo verde-escuro, no tom de uma esmeralda, deixava-o jovial e combinava bastante com o seu físico. Assim como o chinês – que apesar de chinês tinha traços bastante europeizados – possuía pele bem clara e olhos verdes, num tom mais escuro.

Diferentemente do resto dos novos rapazes que apareceram, Shun vestia um terno preto, no estilo mais colado ao corpo, deixando-o bastante jovial. Sua camisa era também preta e usava uma gravata longa e afinalada, na cor prata.

-Hei, Saga.

-Oi, Shura... –Respondeu, enquanto arrumava a ponta do taco na bola, mirando em direção do buraco.

-Aqui não tem mulher não, rapaz? –Shura já começava a ficar triste com a situação. Pensava que ia experimentar, finalmente, a sensação de fazer algo mais com uma mulher, mas até agora só tinha visto homens e, até onde sabia, não gostava deles.

-Haha... bom, pelo que o Kanon me disse, tem mulheres aqui também.

-Ah é? Hum, então melhora a situação. –Observava, sorrindo, a tacada de Saga, vendo a bola encaçapar no buraco.

-Aaaah! Legal! –Foi se direcionando para o outro lado, dar mais uma tacada, já que havia ganhado o buraco. –Mas então, para mim tanto faz...

-Ah é? Você também curte homem? Mas o Aioros vai ficar bravo se você ficar com alguém aqui, hein! –Shura estava falando mais baixo, bem próximo de Saga para que Aioros não ouvisse.

Gêmeos quase tropeça nos próprios pés, escorrega e deixa o taco espetar um de seus olhos... não necessariamente nessa ordem.

-O-O QUÊ? –Percebendo que Aioros o observou por um momento, diminuiu o tom. –O... o quê?

-Ué. Você sabe disso melhor do que eu. Não sabe?

-Hei... o que vocês estão falando aí, hein? –O moreno de olhos azuis profundos, que organizava o seu próximo movimento, começava a ficar ressabido com o que os dois estavam conversando baixo. Sentiu que o seu nome havia sido citado, mesmo não o tendo escutado.

-Meu, lá vem você com esse assunto novamente, né? –Saga encostou o taco no chão, olhando para o amigo com ar de desaprovação.

-Mas, pensa bem... você não acha que esse é o melhor momento para vocês dois decidirem isso? Olha, prometo. –Shura suspirou por um momento, colocando as mãos no ar, na direção de Saga, como se pedisse para ele esperar. –Eu paro de falar desse assunto. Mas, pensa nisso. Todo mundo sabe que vocês dois são feitos um para o outro, por que evitar isso? Vai fundo, oras. Não perca o seu tempo sem ele. –Virou-se para a mesa e foi mirar o taco em outra área. –Pronto, parei.

Saga ficou pensativo. Além de esse assunto ter vindo do nada, era a primeira vez que alguém falava de forma tão direta e sincera sobre ele. Virou-se para Aioros, observando o amigo, que já havia jogado, e corou por um momento. "_Será que ele gosta de mim?_" –Pensou. Sabia que a sua situação e a de Sagitário era extremamente complicada. Sempre esteve consciente disso, mas resolveu ocultar suas dúvidas desde o início. Havia decidido que não iria se aprofundar mais, enquanto o próprio Aioros não se aprofundasse.

O grande problema é que nenhum dos dois fazia nada e, além disso, tinham o mesmo pensamento. Talvez, algum deles tivesse que demonstrar algo a mais para essa situação mudar de cena e, quem sabe, aprimorar-se.

Algumas cenas bonitas dos dois adolescentes, sempre juntos, treinando, conversando e até chorando juntos vieram em sua mente. Algumas delas muito antigas e bastante particulares, coisas que nenhum dos outros poderiam imaginar Saga e Aioros fazendo, como pular de cima de uma cachoeira até o fundo ou escapar do Santuário de noite para ver alguns dos segredos do "Mundo de Fora". Tudo isso era guardado a sete chaves pelos dois. Os dois precisavam sempre de servir como exemplo.

Após pensar por alguns minutos, resolveu que o certo seria tentar algo com Aioros. Depois de dar sua última tacada, aproximou-se de Aioros e começou a conversar, em tom mais baixo, com o – por enquanto – amigo.

-Hei... obrigado por me defender hoje naquela briga.

O cavaleiro, achando aquele comentário interessante, sorriu para o amigo.

-Hum... de nada. Ué, você sabe que eu e você somos muito unidos. Não precisa de me agradecer.

-Eu sei, mas... é que hoje eu quis agradecer.

Esse comentário fez com que Aioros, que ia dar agora a sua também última tacada, hesita-se por um momento. "_O que aconteceu com ele?_" –Pensou.

-Oras, mas.. por quê?

Saga encostou uma das mãos na mesa, usando-a para apoiar o leve pulo que deu em direção dela, afastando o taco e sentando-se de frente para o amigo, aproximando o seu rosto do dele.

-Ah, não sei. Só me deu vontade. –Sorriu, sutilmente.

Aquele ato, apesar de simples, deixou Aioros realmente intrigado e sem jeito. Não era nada demais, mas Saga estava começando a agir de um jeito que mexia com ele. Aioros sempre soube que tinha alguma coisa com Saga, só não sabia exatamente o que. O importante é que gostava muito dele.

Mas... até que ponto esse "gostar" ultrapassava os limites e atingia algo que, por exemplo, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte já tiveram? Essa era a sua grande dúvida. Apesar de todos dizerem que ele e Saga eram praticamente namorados, será mesmo que eles formavam um casal, com todas as características de casal?

-Bom. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, seja lá o motivo. Hahaha. –Sorriu, deixando que seus lábios levemente mais grossos e mais vermelhos que a maioria dos cavaleiros, mostrassem uma expressão extremamente meiga. Isso foi, particularmente, notado por Saga. Onde aquele sorriso se encontrava que ele não havia percebido antes? Realmente, novas águas haviam surgido ali e, aparentemente, para a melhor.

-Nossa... –Disse, observando o amigo.

-Hum, que foi? –Aioros olhava fixamente nos olhos de Saga.

-Você tem uma boca linda.

Sagitário corou de repente e parou de fitar o outro. Não sabia o que responder, só sabia que aquele comentário fez seus pêlos arrepiarem. Todos eles.

-Obrigado... –Voltou a observá-lo. –A sua também é muito bonita, rosada assim... –Aioros a tocou com o dedo indicador, o que fez Gêmeos sorrir mais ainda.

-Vamos conversar um pouquinho ali? –Saga apontou para um sofá mais afastado, meio curvo, deixando as duas pessoas que sentassem nele viradas para si.

-Hum... ta bom.

O cavaleiro deu um pulo da mesa e puxou Aioros pelo pulso. Descia a mão delicadamente, conforme puxava, apertando-a logo depois. O outro que era alvejado pelo, até agora, amigo, sentia-se cada vez mais intrigado. Seu coração batia mais forte conforme a situação ia mudando. Suas sensações multavam-se em coisas novas e de maneira extraordinariamente rápida.

Após se sentarem perto um do outro, sendo observados por olhares curiosos, principalmente os de Shura, iniciaram um assunto que duraria longas horas, talvez a noite toda.

Enquanto isso, na outra sala estavam vários casais, conforme a casa já havia ficado cheia. Entretanto, os que nos interessam são Aioria e Mu, junto dos dois outros amigos com seus pares - Milo e Mime, Kamus e o loiro - que disputavam ferozmente para ver quem era o melhor.

Para dois adolescentes, estavam indo muitíssimo bem. O mais engraçado era a situação que lembrava um coliseu romano. Mime – o tal ruivo – era agarrado por Milo e suas mãos já haviam passado por diversas partes do acompanhante, que não demonstrava qualquer sinal de preocupação. Já Kamus, para horror de Milo, era agarrado pelo loiro, que posteriormente descobriu, entre gemidos dos dois, se chamar Hyoga.

Agarros aqui, apertos ali, mãos rodando lá... a situação estava cada vez mais tensa. Aioria e Mu, nem que quisessem, poderiam acompanhar algo como aquilo. Era realmente um desafio, uma coisa quase que mortal. Dava para sentir o furor nas almas dos dois cavaleiros, furor o qual começava a esquentar a sala.

Os dois casais eram observados por um público engraçado. A maioria era de jovens, e, pelo que parecia, bastante ricos. Provavelmente, Saori havia liberado mesmo o dinheiro da companhia para Saga, porque nada do que viram até agora fazia crer que entrar ali era barato. Devia ser caro participar dessa "convenção" e bastante caro.

Era de se entender todos aqueles olhares, já que, além deles estarem realmente _sexys_ daquele jeito, os quatro eram lindíssimos e chamavam muita atenção. O problema é que, para piorar a situação, Shaka – após escapar de Madame Djon – resolveu procurar pelos amigos e encontrou Milo e Kamus naquela situação. O mais hilário é que Shaka, ao aparecer com toda a sua peculiaridade, começou a chamar atenção das pessoas também. Tanto, que os olhares se dividiam entre os casais e Shaka, mesmo porque ele não estava acompanhado.

Isso é, pelo menos era o que pensava. Ao se dirigir para o sofá e dar um beliscão em Kamus e Milo, foi acompanhado por alguém que já estava fora de cena há algum tempo.

-Eu ajudo. –Kanon deu um peteleco nos dois amigos, ouvindo várias reclamações como resposta. Apesar das reprovações, diminuíram um pouco todo aquele furor. Eram adolescentes, tudo bem, mas algum decoro haveriam de ter, mesmo porque servir como _show_ de exibição para as pessoas não era algo que um cavaleiro poderia ser.

-Ah, oi Kanon. –Shaka observou o amigo um pouco assustado pela maneira que ele chegou, de supetão. Quase não tinha percebido sua presença.

-Oi. –Sorriu, naquele estilo safado de sempre. –Ah, vem comigo. –Da mesma forma ágil que aparecera, desapareça, mas agora levando o loiro junto a si. Shaka mal entendeu que estava sendo puxado, quando percebeu que Kanon o estava levando para fora da casa, àquele enorme jardim. O que diabos ele iria fazer consigo agora? Já era o bastante todos aqueles toques ousados no carro.

A casa ficava cada vez mais cheia, mas não ao ponto de faltar espaço para que as pessoas pudessem circular livremente. O ambiente se encheu de casais e casais em potencial. Madame Djon andava de lá para cá, feliz de ver o lugar tão cheio. Após ser procurada por Shura, resolveu chamar as três garotas que também trabalhavam na casa, deixando o cavaleiro extremamente satisfeito. Chamou uma delas para perto e começou a conversa com ela em um dos cantinhos.

O televisor permanecia ligado, com uma série de pessoas conversando e assistindo filmes ao mesmo tempo. Perto da pequena biblioteca, outros conversavam, enquanto pegavam livros discutindo sobre esses, demonstrando citações e debatendo sobre determinados temas. Na mesa de bilhar, o jogo continuava. Os três cavaleiros que jogavam, deram lugar a um grupo de vários rapazes, bastante animados. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte resolveram jogar com eles, mas a coisa toda quase acaba em briga após um deles ter dado em cima do belo cavaleiro de madeixas azuis.

Mesmo sendo um lugar onde se espera falta de pudor, as pessoas permaneciam bem controladas. Até mesmo Milo e Kamus digladiavam de maneira mais sutil. O ambiente era muito interessante, pois não funcionava realmente como um bordel. Parecia mais uma boate em si, bem diferente de uma casa onde se imaginam prostitutas trabalhando.

Conforme o tempo passava, os cavaleiros notaram que Saga e Aioros seguiram em direção de uma das paredes do corredor, ainda visíveis para quem os observava. Aioros, encostado na parede, ficava sorrindo para o outro, enquanto esse segurava com uma de suas mãos a cintura do cavaleiro e com a outra, a parte traseira de seu pescoço. Os observadores começaram a notar que eles estavam prestes a fazer algo mais.

Depois de um tempo, as luzes da casa foram desligadas. Isso assustou um pouco a todos, mas logo depois um arrojado número de feixes luminosos e _lasers_ invadiram todos os espaços, inclusive as outras sessões da casa, que eram vistas através do corredor central. O clima era perfeito.

Alguns segundos depois dos cavaleiros se acostumarem com aquela nova decoração, notaram algo emocionante de se ver. Finalmente, Aioros e Saga estavam juntos. O que comprovava isso era o beijo carinhoso – e pelo jeito há muito esperado – que os dois estavam desenvolvendo, devagar, encostados ali na parede alva, que adquiriu uma cor azulada pelas luzes que vez ou outra passava por ali. Cada vez mais ficava evidente que aquela noite prometia, tanto para o novo casal, quanto para todos naquela casa.

*_Suivez-moi_: Siga-me.

*_*Lad_: Meu rapaz.

***_boite_: boate.

**Nota do Autor: **Mil desculpas pelo atraso x.x Eu realmente estou bastante ocupado! Mas, pelo menos, esse capítulo é maior do que a média ^^ Espero que tenha satisfeito, pelo menos um pouco, todos vocês. Agradeço aos reviews, muitíssimo obrigado! Não vou colocar todos os nomes aqui, porque são muitas pessoas, mas realmente agradeço. São vocês que ajudam, e muito, um ficwriter como eu, passando pela fase de cursinho, a escrever, mesmo que cansado. Obrigado. E esse ta legal, né? Acho que eu escrevi ele todo desse jeito noturno e com "feixes luminosos" porque to sentindo falta de baladinha! XDDD Sério! To precisando muito de uma. E esse capítulo é assim a balada dos sonhos de qualquer pessoa. Talvez não para pessoas héteras, mas enfim XD O Shura gostou huahuauh. De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado. Acrescentamos aí um novo casalsinho, né? ^~ Espero que tenham gostado das cenas do Saga e do Aioros.. estavam até simples, mas acho que não dava para complicar muito na situação em que eles estavam. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer agora com o Shaka e o Kanon. Não prometo um novo capítulo daqui a pouco tempo, mas vou fazer o possível, ok? Té mais e espero que estejam gostando.


End file.
